Camp - Tastrophy
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: Kushina and Mikoto are forced to spend their summer at a camp. Their supervisor is one of Mikoto's old friends from when she was younger. But, Kushina and this guy don't get off to a good start.. (Trying something new. R&R? Genres will change in the future.)
1. Chapter 1

A bored sigh escaped her mouth as she stared at the faded brown- ish color of the seat in front of her. She was being forced to ride this stupid bus to some stupid camp for the summer, and for what reason? She sighed again as she looked over to her friend next to her mimicking her actions. It was hot, making the seats rather sticky and uncomfortable, every shift and movement they made was met with a creaking sound of old springs. Her violet eyes reflected off the sun as she turned to her best friend.

"Mikoto, how much longer?" She complained for the fifteenth time this morning.

"Do I look like a watch?" Mikoto sighed, "I don't know."

Her black orbs watched the excited five years olds jump into the seats and wave happily to their parents through the window like they're not going to cry about it later. She would've smiled if it wasn't for her grumpy and slouchy mood at the moment.

"Fugaku said the summer camp isn't _all _that bad. Though, he was like eight years old last time he came here." Kushina sighed heavily and looked out the window to the passing dry trees. "He also said an old friend of his is working at the camp for the summer. But I don't remember if he said a name or not.." She tapped her chin in thought as she slumped down into the seat.

"An old friend isn't going to make this summer any better.." Kushina said, watching the fields outside the window.

Mikoto looked at her from the corner of her eye and sighed, "You never know." She leaned forward and buried her face in the rough; warn out leather, slightly gagging at the disgusting smell it gave off. "Why are we being forced to come here against our will again?" She mumbled into the seat.

"Because we're _five year olds, _remember?" She heard a muffled '_oh' _and turned back to the window, seeing a camp sign pass in her view. "Never know, huh?" She mumbled to herself as she thought about how slow and ridiculous this summer is going to be, but also thought about the surprises that could come. Who knows? Maybe it won't be so bad after all. She snorted.

They pulled onto a shaded rocky road, trees guiding their path to the destination. Kushina sat up a little, knowing she'll be able to get off the bus soon. Though, Mikoto remained face planted into the seat in front of them. Many of the children on the bus cheered and exchanged excited looks to each other as multiple cabins came into view from behind the trees. Kushina noted that they didn't look old and broken, but didn't try to assume so soon.

They came up to a side walk as the bus breaks shrieked to a stop and the flap doors were swung open. Kushina and Mikoto remained seated as the children pushed and shoved each other off the bus. Once it was clear, they grabbed their bags and walked off the bus themselves.

"Not exactly how I pictured it.." Mikoto said in awe, taking in the beautiful things surrounding them. "I was expecting some old and run down camp." She adjusted her shoulder bag and walked towards the cabins. Kushina and Mikoto were lucky enough to share a cabin together; just the two of them. There were a lot of kids here, but enough to where there were two in each cabin, three at most. They made their way to cabin 18, hidden by a few large trees, ways separated from the others. Opening the screen doors, they walked inside. It seemed larger inside the cabin then it did outside. Not that they were complaining. They walked through another door down the short hallway, and made their way into the bedroom. There was a blue bed and a brown bed. Both girls exchanged looks, silently asking who should take which.

"Brown suits you better." Kushina said, walking towards the blue bed and setting her bag on the end. Mikoto shrugged and walked towards the brown bed and taking a seat. "When do we have to meet up with the counselors?" Mikoto got the folded up sheet from her pocket and looked at their schedule.

"It just says after we unpack.." They gave each other a short look before glancing at their bags. They both didn't bring much, but it was still three months' worth of supplies. "Let's just go." Kushina nodded and followed her out of the cabin to the meeting area, thinking they'll unpack later. They made their way to the Cafeteria where everyone was supposed to gather. Upon entering, they saw they were the first ones there and took a seat at one of the tables set out.

"Ah! We have some high scholars this year?" They both looked up to the man speaking to them. He had white long hair tied low behind his back and a vibe that left the girls a little spurious. They nodded to the man as he took a seat in front of them, "That's great! I'm Jiraiya, one of the counselors and camp instructors. And you guys are?" Maybe he isn't so bad?

"I'm Mikoto, and this is Kushina." Mikoto answered politely, gesturing to both her and Kushina.

"We were forced to come here." Kushina grumbled, leaning on her elbow. Jiraiya smiled apologetically, understanding where she was getting at.

"Well, you two will be the only high scholars here. We usually get those little guys that pick their noses in a corner. My wife and I will be taking care of the little kids. There is another guy here, but he's hard to keep track of. He was assigned for any middle and or high scholars that came." He explained, "We were highly expecting none of the older groups to come, so he was given a side job. But, since it's only _you _two girls here, we'll let 'em know." They nodded, understanding they'll be spending their summer with a guy. Fun.

"I guess it'll work until Fugaku comes in a few weeks." Mikoto said, catching the attention of the adult across from her.

"Fugaku? _Uchiha _Fugaku?" She nodded, "I haven't seen that kid in _years! _You a friend of his or something?" He asked.

"N-No!" Mikoto yelped, "I mean, yes. He's a friend.."

Kushina scoffed, "_Please_. She's his _girl_friend." Mikoto glared at the red head. Jiraiya was going to comment, but was cut off.

"Oh? We got some higher ups this year?" All three heads turned to the blonde woman walking towards them with curious eyes. Jiraiya smiled widely.

"Ladies," He got up and threw an arm around the woman's shoulders, "This is my wife, Tsunade."

"Hello there." She smiled and gave a small wave. The girls returned the gesture.

"Hey, do you know where he went?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade.

"Who? You mean..?" He nodded, "I don't know! He's there one moment and gone before the next!"

Jiraiya sighed, "I'll go look for him."

Tsunade turned to the two girls after her husband walked out of the Cafeteria. "So.." Things got oddly awkward and it was silent for a while before a whistle was heard outside.

"Please go have a seat!" Jiraiya came in with the children, blowing a whistle to get their attention. The kids ran to the tables, screaming, laughing, pushing, shoving, etc.. Mikoto, who is in a better mood then before, ran up to a little girl and hugged her. The girl suffered a long moment of shock and utter fear before she returned the hug to the stranger holding her.

"You find him?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya walked back over to them.

He nodded, "One of the little guys fell and scraped their knee up. He stayed back to help him out." Tsunade nodded and went to settle the kids down. After the 'meeting', Jiraiya and Tsunade took the kids outside to have a little free time and get use to the campus. Kushina and Mikoto were given permission to walk around some.

"This camp is bigger than it seemed on the outline on the map." Mikoto pointed out, walking along the lake with Kushina beside her. "Like, it's almost as big as our entire school.."

Kushina watched the colors of the sunset reflect on the water as she took a seat on a tree stump. Mikoto took a seat next to her and looked up to the pink and orange sky. "I'm bored.."

"Let's go back?" Kushina nodded and got up with Mikoto to head back to Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"What do you think this summer will be like? Here at the camp.." Mikoto asked.

"This summer will be filled with little children running and crying all over the place. It's going to be hot. It's going to be boring. It's going to be stupid." Kushina responded

"Ah~, don't be that way!" Jiraiya said, coming up in front of them. "This isn't like all the other camps. We don't just sing and tell ghost stories by a bond fire. Trust me, you'll enjoy it here. I loved this place when I was younger!"

"You came to this camp when you were little?"

He nodded, "This camp is where I met Tsunade.." He smiled, scratching the side of his cheek. "Hm? Oh! Finally!" He turned his gaze to a blonde haired boy walking out of the clinic building. He looked up at the man's outburst, "Get over here!" Jiraiya threw his arms over the boy's shoulders roughly once he made it over. "We got some higher ups this year!" The boy tried to remove the monster arm off his shoulders, sending the two girls an awkward wave.

"Hello." Kushina kind of felt bad for him. That's a really large arm..

Mikoto finally piped up, pointing to the boy. "Oh my gosh! Minato!?" The boy froze, raising an eyebrow at the girl who just abruptly yelled out of nowhere.

"Have we met before?" He asked skeptically.

Mikoto's jaw dropped. "How could you forget me? You and Fugaku use to mess with me back in elementary!"

He blinked, "Fugaku?" She nodded, "Mikoto?" She nodded, a wide smile coming to her features. "Holy!" He threw his arms around her, giving her a bone crushing bear hug that left her gasping. Kushina stood there, watching as her best friend get her bones crushed by an old friend.

He finally set her down after a while, "This is Kushina. We both were forced to come to this camp over our will." She said after her lungs recovered from the abuse.

"They're the only two here assigned to you this year." Jiraiya said, "You two will be under Minato's care and watch for the time you are here. Trust me, he knows how to have fun." Mikoto nodded. Kushina narrowed her eyes at both the boys before turning around and walking towards her and Mikoto's cabin.

"Alright… See you bright and early tomorrow, Mikoto." Minato said, waving to her. Mikoto returned the wave, sending him an apologetic look regarding Kushina's actions.

Parting ways, Mikoto ran towards the cabin where Kushina would be found. Tomorrow should be fun, right? ..


	2. Chapter 2

Minato hooped on the porch of cabin 18, clipboard in hand. It is before sunrise, and he was going to wake up the girls to start their _fantastic _summer. He walked inside and went to the bedroom door, mentally hoping neither of them is naked on the other side. Opening the door wide, he stood there for a few moments, noting that they weren't up and out of bed. That's expected. It's about 5:00 in the morning. Smiling, he walked over to the side of Mikoto's bed and poked her rips some, causing her to squirm. He walked to the end of her bed and grabbed ahold of the quilt, and pulled it off her. Getting no reaction, he took ahold of her ankle and began to pull her off the bed.

"I'm up, I'm up.." She yawned out, sitting up and rubbing her eye.

"Great! Start getting ready." He said, walking over to the other bed. Mikoto stepped out of bed and headed for the door to go take a shower, she turned around when he reached Kushina's bed.

"Careful with her.." She warned.

He glanced at her, slowly placing the whistle he had around his neck in his mouth to emphasize what he was about to do.

Mikoto's eyes widen, "You wouldn't."

He smirked, inhaling a large amount of air before forcing it into the little object. Mikoto covered her ears as the loud noise vibrated around the room.

Kushina sat up slowly like a reviving mummy after the noise stopped and glared at the boy standing beside her with the whistle in his mouth. A low growl settled in her throat as she grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him. He ducked out of the way, the pillow hitting and knocking over Mikoto.

"Good morning! Get up and ready. Both you meet me at the lake at a quarter till." With that, he walked out of the bedroom. The sound of the screen door closing came a few moments later, leaving the two girls to get ready. Their summer isn't off to a good start so far..

Kushina threw the sheet and quilt off of her and stomped over to the dresser where her clothes were put away. "Who does he think he is? Coming in here and blowing a whistle like that!" She tossed some clothes over her shoulder, which landed on her bed.

"I warned him." Mikoto mumbled, standing up from the floor. "I see he really hasn't changed much.." She dusted herself off and walked out the room to the bathroom, leaving a fuming girl to angrily get dressed.

"I'm going to kill him. He's gonna die, because I'm going to kill him." Kushina clutched her fist as her and Mikoto walked to the lake. "He better have life insurance.."

Mikoto sweat dropped. Kushina is so easily set off. Makes her wonder how they even became friends. "Kushina, let's be frank here." Her attempts to calm her were ignored.

When they made it to the lake, they found Minato casually standing _in _the lake looking at the clipboard. "You guys are early." He raised an eyebrow as they both walked up.

"Yeah, well, Kushina wanted to get here as soon as possible.." Mikoto nervously laughed.

He blinked, "Oh.. Great! Have a seat." Before Kushina could mouth a word, Mikoto forced her down on a tree log nearby.

"Please don't start.." Kushina huffed, and looked at the blonde teen digging through a large bag.

"I did not wake you guys up early to annoy you. Really, there is a reason." He said, still digging through the bag.

"And the reason _is?" _Mikoto asked.

He finished getting what he wanted out of the bag, pulling out two large water guns and tossing them to the girls. "There is a challenge." He said, grabbing a small pistol water gun for himself. Kushina raised an eyebrow at the odd logic. "We three will be going against all the little guys at the camp. Lucky Tsunade and Jiraiya aren't participating.."

"A water gun fight?" Kushina asked.

He nodded, handing them a small grocery bag, "We have water balloons." He grinned, "They don't."

Kushina felt her anger being replaced by excitement. She gets to shoot little kids and throw stuff at them! "Alright!"

"The winning team gets to do what they please for a week. I'm going to try to help you guys get that." He smiled at the girl's determination over a little challenge.

"Generous as always, Minato.." Mikoto said, eyeing the boy.

Minato pouted, "Shut up." A rustling noise was heard beside them, Minato bolted forward, tackling both girls to the ground. "Shhh, go hide." He whispered.

Kushina grumbled something about heavy people while Mikoto drugged her behind a bush. "We have to win this!" Mikoto said, looking at her gun as if it's an alien.

"I don't care! I get to shoot and throw stuff at little children! I'm happy." Kushina said, a wicked smile plastered to her face. Mikoto looked over her gun, silently wondering why Minato gave them the big guns and himself the pistol thing.

"_Psst._" Both girls jumped and whirled around, shooting water at the person behind them, "O-Oi! HEEY!" The man shot his hands out in front of himself to try to guard off the water. His efforts were meaningless. The girls stopped spraying upon seeing who the man was.

"Oh. Hi Jiraiya." He narrowed his eyes, spitting out some water that got in his mouth. Shaking the droplets from his white main, he remembered why he came here.

"Let Minato take care of the difficult children. Every year the little guys win because the other team is usually out numbered. But, Minato is here now and so are you guys, so you guys may have a shot."

Mikoto and Kushina shared a suspicious glance, "Why should we believe you?" Kushina asked, spraying his hair a bit more. Jiraiya ignored it.

"That's because Mina-"

"HEEE'SS COOOMMIINNGG!" A little boy screaming his pants off caught their attention, cutting off Jiraiya's response. Many more scream's and shouts came after that, and many children can be seen running, abandoning their guns on the way. One unlucky boy was acting brave, standing there peeing his pants as Minato raced towards him, little pistol in hand. Fortunately, the boy fell over before a drop of water out of Minato's gun could touch him.

"Uh?" Minato stopped, utterly discombobulated. "You're okay, right?"

A group of kids hooped out of a nearby bush and ran towards the blonde counselor. Before they knew what was happening, Minato stood up, throwing water filled balloons at each of them. "Got'cha." Minato put his hand in the air, like a signal.

"There it is. You girls get out there now." They nodded then rushed out to join the wet battle field.

Mikoto screamed when a bunch of kids ran towards her. She ran over to Kushina and stood close to her. Kushina turned to the kids and sprayed them effortlessly, giving Mikoto a stupid look.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US ALIV-!" A chubby boy wearing Harry Potter glasses came screaming at them, but was cut off by water being sprayed into his mouth. Mikoto was about to surrender, she couldn't do it. They're so cute!

Mikoto groaned in defeat, dropping her weapon and putting her hands up in surrender.

"_MIKOTO!_" Mikoto send Kushina an apologetic look, walking over to Jiraiya to watch this till the end.

"Tch, fine. Don't need you anyway!" Kushina ran after a few girls who were trying to sneak up on her from a distance. They screamed when she bolted towards them and ran in the direction they came.

After about three hours of hunting each other down and getting sprayed to death with water, there were two kids left for Kushina and Minato to find in order to win. Minato finally got the little girl to stop screaming at every breath he took near her, and went to look for the last one. Kushina found the last one by the lake refilling his gun, looking up every other second to see if anyone was near.

Kushina grabbed her last water balloon and threw it, hitting the boy on the back. They boy pouted, but left with no problem. Kushina did a happy dance, pumping her fist in the air in victory, until she was nearly knocked over by a water balloon colliding into her head. She turned around and glared at the grinning teen holding a second balloon, ready to throw.

"Oops, sorry. Thought I was hitting a little kid." He haunted, only pissing her off more.

Her glare hardened. She picked up a handful of mud and threw it at him, hitting a score on his chest. "Oops. My hand slipped."

Narrowing his eyes, he threw the balloon in his hand at her, hitting her stomach. He ran at her before she could pick up anymore mud and tackled her. "Whoops…" He pressed her back into the mud puddle a little.

Kushina snarled, flipping them over to where his back was in the mud. Before she could make him eat the mud, he jerked his leg causing her to lose balance and fall forward.

"Should we stop them?" Mikoto hesitantly asked. Jiraiya shook his head, "No. Let's just see how far it goes." She gulped, but watched the two fight.

Minato managed to work his way out from under her, flipping them again. Her usual red hair, now a dark red- ish brown. Both teens continued to angrily shove mud at each other, with an accessional insult here and there. Kushina even bit him.

"Would you calm down?" Minato said, pinning her arms down while she kicked at him.

"You started it, ya know!"

"Well, you're the one who started it with the mud!" He said, popping a water balloon over her face.

Kushina blew a raspberry, distracting him long enough to flip them over again. Minato planted a handful of fresh mud to her forehead, sending her falling backwards. They both stood, grabbing each other's hands to try to push the other back. Though, Kushina may be strong, Minato overpowered her. She was pushed towards the lake, bringing Minato down with her. After emerging from the water, they continued to wrestle, pushing and shoving each other around in the water.

"Should we stop them _now?_" Mikoto asked, receiving another shake of the head from the man who is very interested in what is going on.

"You stupid flake!" Kushina said, shoving him backwards.

"You're such an ignorant brat." He shoved her back, sending her tumbling into the water.

"I hope they know that Bessie still lives in those waters." Jiraiya said, still watching the two teens fight.

"Who's Bessie?" Mikoto asked, looking over to the man with a questioning look.

Minato was about to splash some water at her, but movement in the water behind her caused him to stop. "Shit.."


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit…" Minato mumbled, eyes going wide. He looked to Kushina, silently telling her to move, _now._ Kushina stood there giving him a questioning look, but froze when she felt movement at her legs. Her blood ran cold at the feel of scales skinning against her skin. Minato step forward, extending his arm out for her to take his hand. She remained still; too afraid to move.

"Kushina, you have to move. _Now_." She gulped, staring at his hand that's extended out to her. She slowly reached a shaky hand towards it, trying not to move too much. But, Bessie had other plans.

"Not good!" Jiraiya leaped over the bush, and ran towards the lake.

"NO, KUSHINA!" Mikoto screamed as Kushina was pulled under.

Minato wasted no time in diving in after her and grabbing her arm. Bessie was launched on to her leg, so one wrong move and it'll be gone. Minato came here when he was little, he knows a bit about Bessie. He knows she's strong and old and fast for her age, but everything has a weakness. And her weakness happens to be her right eye socket. She lost her eye many years back, making her slightly vulnerable.

He held Kushina's torso carefully before he jammed the heel of his shoe into Bessie's eye socket. She hissed in pain, the action releasing the leg she had in her hold. Once a good distance away from her, he gently put an arm under Kushina's knees, and climbed to the surface of the lake.

"Kushina.." He set her down on the grass, careful with her leg, "Hey, Kushina." He took his shirt off and tore a piece of the wet fabric off, tying it tightly around her wound. It'll have to hold until he can bandage it up properly. Scooping her up again as Jiraiya and Mikoto finally made it over; he made way to the clinic building. "I'll bring her to her cabin when I'm done.." Mikoto nodded, trusting him.

"I'm..sorry.." Minato looked down to Kushina, who was weakly looking up to him.

Minato shook his head, "No. _I'm_ sorry." He picked up his pace back towards the camp and to the main building. He used his foot to open the door, steadying Kushina in his arms as he entered.

"T-Thank you." Kushina hesitantly mumbled, eyes locked on her hands in her lap.

"..Yeah." He set her down on the resting bed in the clinic office as he got the first aid supplies. Once that was done, he washed his hands and put on a pair of gloves. He pulled up a seat and prompted up her leg, "I'm not going to tell you this won't hurt. Because this_ is_ gonna hurt you. _A lot_, I'm afraid.."

"W-wait! What do you mean?" Kushina asked, getting nervous.

He lifted her leg a little to get a better angle, "Well, if she clamped on any harder, you'd need stitches." She gulped "But, I'm just gonna butterfly it. Which will hurt." _At least he's being honest..? _Kushina nodded, taking a deep breath as he got the alcohol and first aid wipes out. He used one hand to hold her leg down in case she moves or jerks. As he was about to wipe the bleeding wounds with the wipes, he looked up to Kushina. "Ready?" She nodded.

He placed the wipe on her leg, not breaking eye contact for a short while. He could see the pain soring in her eyes, but she's holding it down the best she can. He wiped the rest of the large teeth marks, and then threw the wipe away and grabbed the bandages.

"How do you know exactly what to do?" Kushina's curiosity was getting the best of her.

"No middle or high scholars were expected to come this year, so I was given this side job so that Tsunade can spend time with Jiraiya." He said, placing the needed medicine on her leg before wrapping it in gaze. "Tsunade taught me everything I know." He lifted her leg and winced when she whimpered at the movement. "Almost done.." He made sure it was secure before he removed his gloves and threw them away. "I'll go ahead and contact your family.." He said, looking at his clip board for her information.

"No!" Kushina yelled a bit too loudly.

Minato stopped scanning the papers and gave her a skeptical look, "What? Why?"

"Because I'll have to go back home!"

"I thought you wanted to go home?" Wasn't she forced to come here against her will?

She crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled something in response. Minato blinked at her, wondering what changed her mind so quickly. Are girls usually like this? He's only seen his mother act like this on certain times, but Tsunade is sort of like that on a regular basis. So if it's not a period..

"You have a low self-esteem, don't you?" He was expecting her to protest; have something to argue it with. But, the sudden frown that came upon her features made it clear for him. Not only is she short tempered and boy like, this girl has a past. He frowned, deciding to change the subject a bit. "I'll butterfly your leg after you get some rest, and I won't contact your parents. But, if anything else happens, even a small paper cut, then that's it." She nodded.

"You really are a flake.." He scoffed, "You're kind of girly too."

"How am I girly?" She is in no position to insult him.

"You act like a little kid."

"Look who's talking." She puffed out her cheeks in response. "If you do not want to leave, you'll have to be on bed rest for the next week. I'm sure you'll like that."

"Sure."

"Let's get you some clean clothes so you don't get si-"

"Aaa-chuu!" Kushina sniffled, rubbing her nose some. Eye's a bit groggy from the sudden sneeze.

"Alright. Let's do it before you get _anymore_ sick." He sighed and step out of the room to get a wheelchair. Once Kushina saw what he wheeled in, she narrowed her eyes at him. "In." He pointed to the chair as he walked over to help her in.

"No!" She protested, scooting away from him.

"What? You want me to carry you like some princess?" He scowled. A light blush covered her cheeks as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"No, you stupid flake!"

"Are you going to fly?"

"Do I _look_ like I can fly?" A nerve popped on her temple.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

…

Minato ended up carrying her on his back. "You're heavy."

"Maybe you're just weak."

"You eat a lot, don't you?"

Kushina's eyebrow twitched as she glared at him from the corner of her eye. They were about half way to cabin 18 when they were passing a little girl who was staring at them. Kushina, being bugged by the little eyes boring into her soul, narrowed her eyes at her. "Are we aliens?"

"Are you two dating?" She asked in a little voice, ignoring Kushina's question.

Kushina stiffen. _What? _"Uh.."

"No, Jenna. We're not dating." Minato smiled to the little girl.

"Then what _are_ you guys doing?" She asked, her curious eyes shining through her glasses.

"Long story short, this girl," He gestured to Kushina, "is a numbskull." Jenna giggled when Kushina pouted, glaring hard at the blonde camp instructor. Once her giggles died down, she looked to Kushina and stared for a moment.

"You look like a tomato.." Kushina froze, feeling self-conscious. Minato noticed the change, and looked over his shoulder to see the sad look in her eyes. He felt her grip of her arms tighten slightly around him. "I love tomatoes!" Jenna smiled to the two teens before running off.

"I hate tomatoes.." Kushina grumbled under her breath as they began walking again.

"You must feel great being called a fruit by a little girl." Minato casually adjusted her on his back higher.

"Shut up!"

"_Shut up!_" Minato mocked her, pitching his voice.

"Are you mocking me?!"

"_Are you mocking me?"_

"I'll punch you, ya know!" She clutched her fist.

"_I'll drop you, ya know!" _

She mumbled a few insults under breath, plopping her cheek on his shoulder.

…

"Kushina!" Mikoto gasped, jumping off her bed and running towards the two.

"Hey, Mikoto." Kushina said as Minato set her down on her bed.

"Are you alright? I was so scared.." Mikoto's voice quivered a little.

Kushina scratched the back of her head, smiling apologetically at her. "I'm okay."

"She's very heavy." Minato said, crouching over, rubbing his back like some old man.

"She _does_ eat a lot. But, she's not as chubby as she was when she was little.." Mikoto said in thought.

Minato looked over to Kushina with a mischievous look, "I knew it."

Kushina gave Mikoto an accusing look, throwing a pillow at the grinning blonde. Minato caught the pillow and tossed it back on the bed.

"Get some rest. I'll be butterflying your leg later." He waved to both of them before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Does it hurt?" Mikoto asked once the door was closed, looking at the bandaged leg.

"What do you think?! It was nearly bitten off, ya know!"

"Oh yeah.."

Rolling her eyes at her, Kushina laid back on the bed. It'd be best for her to get some rest, she's had a long day so far..

"Get some rest, Kushina. If you need anything, I'll be helping Jiraiya." Mikoto bid her goodbye and made her way to the door, leaving Kushina to rest.

…

Minato peeked his head into the bedroom where Kushina was. Mikoto told him she was resting, and she was correct. Kushina was strolled out on the mattress, the quilt and sheet tangled around her legs. He raised an eyebrow at the droll going on her pillow. Shrugging, he made his way over to the bed with the first aid in his hand. He kneeled by where her leg was. Putting on a pair of gloves, he set out what was needed for this. He untangled her leg from the sheets and angled it enough for him to work.

Deciding to be reasonable, he moved to wake her up. "Kushina…" He whispered, shaking her shoulder. He was a little surprised when her eyes opened, he thought he'd have more of a challenge. "I've got to do your leg." She nodded and sat up, giving him better access.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked in a groggy voice, noticing the sun was setting outside.

"5 days."

Her eyes widen, sudden very much awake. "What?!"

"Kidding, kidding." He chuckled, kneeling down in front of her leg once again. She settled down and relaxed against the headboard as Minato began unwrapping her leg.

"How badly is this going to hurt?" She asked.

"Think about it. I'm taking several layers of your skin, and placing it on the wound.." He said, giving her a look.

"Uh..?" She scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Never mind."

After nearly two hours of yelping, kicking, yelling, and shouting, Kushina's leg was done. Minato was currently rewrapping it while Kushina was pouting, watching him do so. "That was actually easier than I thought it'd be." Minato said.

"You didn't have to do it. You could have had Tsunade or someone do it for you."

"You're right. I _didn't_ have to do it."

Kushina looked at him testily, "Then why _did_ you do it?"

"Because I wanted too." Minato sent her a gentle look before finishing up. "But, _Jesus. _You're a stubborn brat."

"_Hey!_"


	4. Chapter 4

Kushina isn't herself, and Mikoto notices this. Anyone in the right mind would notice this weird and slightly scary change in her. Kushina was awake before Mikoto, and that's another sign. Mikoto woke up to Kushina laughing like a high hyena. When she asked her, the only answer she got was;

"I was almost eaten last week!" Kushina laughed out.

Mikoto started to have a mental panic attack. She never got the rule book about what to do if your best friend is laughing about almost being eaten. She doesn't know what to do. Instead of trying to calm herself down, she tried to calm Kushina down.

"Kushina, please settle down. It actually _wasn't_ funny.." She sweat dropped when she only laughed harder, clutching her stomach and nearly rolling off the bed. It was almost noon, meaning Minato will be coming by any moment. "The heat. Yes, the heat. It's the weather that's doing this to you." Mikoto nodded her head, trying to convince herself.

"Oh." Kushina said, looking up to the ceiling. Mikoto thought she had finally calmed down. "I want to watch SpongeBob.." Never mind. "H-He's a talking sponge that lives in a fruit!" She started laughing again. First almost dying, now a sponge living in a fruit. Great.

"Kushiiiiiinnnnnaaaaa!" Mikoto was getting kind of scared, "Sh." She walked over to the girl rolling on the bed.

"Hello?" Mikoto heard Minato walk into the cabin and ran out to keep him from coming in. She slammed the door shut and pressed her back against it, giving Minato a stressed look. "Mikoto? Whaa..?"

"Minato! Hello! What a surprise?" She could hear Kushina's muffled dying seal laughs through the wooden door.

Minato sighed, giving her a half lidded look, "What happen? What died?"

"No, no. Nothing died." She rapidly shook her head.

*Whale call* (Kushina's crazed laugh)

Minato blinked, "Right. Something obviously died, went to Hell, and came back.."

"Tha-That would be Kushina.. Did you by any chance, give her medication?"

Minato sputtered, "_That_ dying animal sound," He pointed to the door, "is _Kushina_?" Mikoto nodded, "Is she _alright_?"

"I hope?"

Minato pushed her aside and opened the door. Once in, the only thing he saw was Kushina's face colliding into the hard wooden floor. "_Oh_. Ow. Gosh." He winced.

Kushina rolled the rest of her body off the bed, landing on her back. Minato once again winced, when her bandaged leg _thumped _onto the floor. She stared blankly at the ceiling before her giggles started up again.

"Kushina? What the heck?" Minato was skeptical. There were times when someone will act out of place. Even he has once or twice. But, for someone to act like a dying animal? Minato then noticed the pill bottle he had given her on the floor. Empty. Is this girl serious? Stomping over, he picked up the bottle and put it in his pocket. Leaning down, he grabbed Kushina's leg and began to drag her out of the cabin.

"Minato, what are you doing?" Mikoto asked

"Oh, _nothing_. Just dragging this numbskull who overdosed on pills to Tsunade." He pulled her out of the bedroom, bumping her head on the corner of the door frame.

"Then why does she keep laughing?" Mikoto asked, following him out of the cabin.

"When I was, a young a boy~" Kushina started singing, "my father, took me into the city. To see the marching band!" The last word of her sentence bounced when Minato pulled her down the step of the cabin.

"It's great to know you're a young boy, Kushina." Minato said.

"Her face is red.." Mikoto said.

"That's because her body is rejecting so many pills at once. Causing her to get a fever."

Kushina sighed, "You can stop dragging me now." Minato abruptly stopped, causing Mikoto to almost trip over Kushina's head. She looked over to the blonde teen giving her a testy look and started whining., "This is _kidnapping_! Mikoto's going to be sad!" Even though Mikoto was standing right above her..

"What? This isn't kidnapping!"

"Well, I guess it can be called kidnapping." Mikoto said, watching as he starting dragging her again.

"Pfft. No need to worry about _this_ brat getting kidnapped. They'll bring her back in less than a day." Minato felt something kick the back of his knee, causing him to fall backward. He landed on Kushina who started cuddling him like a life size teddy bear.

"You're so pretty! And your hair is so soft! I could just kiss you.~" Kushina rubbed her cheek up and down the side of his face.

"Please," Minato's eye twitched, "don't.."

Kushina suddenly stopped her rubbing and released him. Minato sat up at the sound of sniffling, seeing tears in the corner of her violet eyes.

"Minato!" Mikoto gasped.

"_WHY?!_" Now Minato was going crazy. Never in his 17 years, has be met a girl so stupid.

"Give her a kiss!"

"What?! No!"

"Kiss her! Kiss her, now!"

"You kiss her."

"I'm a girl!"

"That doesn't matter!" Minato was getting fed up. This was supposed to be a summer camp.. What the hell? Kushina sniffled, using the inside of her wrist to wipe the tears away. Minato scowled. Just how many pills did she take to cause this?

"Oh, she's have the giddy reaction, huh?" The two teens who weren't crying on the ground turned to see Tsunade walking towards them.

"Tsunade!" Mikoto said, starting to feel relieved.

"_This_ fricking moron overdosed!" Minato pointed an accusing finger at the girl on the ground.

Tsunade laughed, "I can see that." She pulled a water bottle from her pouch and handed it over to Kushina, who was still crying. "Just make sure she has plenty of water while she gets over this. I don't want to have to send her to the hospital.."

Minato flopped back on his back, suddenly very exhausted. "This girl.."

"She started crying because Minato wouldn't kiss her." Mikoto giggled

Tsunade snapped her head to Minato, "What? Why didn't you?" Minato groaned in annoyance.

"You know what? I'm tired of females today. I'm going to hang out with Jiraiya." He stood to his feet and walked towards the Cafeteria where the man could be found, leaving the three woman behind.

"How long do you think she'll be this way?" Mikoto asked regarding Kushina.

"A few hours? Maybe the rest of the day, I don't know.." Mikoto nodded, "But, who overdoses at a summer camp? This has never happen here before. She's lucky we didn't have any activities planned for today."

"Yeah.." They both watched Kushina blow bubbles into the bottle and laugh, "I'm sorry. I like the effect it had on her. She's like a little kid right now. It so cute!" Tsunade nodded.

"I agree." She smirked and leaned down a little closer to Kushina's face, getting her attention from the bottle, "So, you like Minato?"

"Actually, her and Minato are always fighting and arguing.."

"So what? Mine and Jiraiya's relationship is mostly fighting and arguing."

"We've only been here a few weeks. And Kushina doesn't have the best history with boys, so I don't think…" Her sentence trailed off when she caught Kushina staring at something across the field. Following where her eyes were, she found Minato with some kids coming out of the Cafeteria, one on his back and two holding on to his legs.

"You were saying?" Tsunade grinned, "There's a good chance she won't remember how she acted when it wears off. So if I were you, don't bring this up for quite some time." Mikoto nodded, her gaze moving from the Kushina to Minato.

"This is just the drugs doing, right? When it wears off, she'll be back to her violent self?" Tsunade nodded.

…

"WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT?!"

"I don't know."

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING, MIKOTO?! KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Yes. Sorry." Mikoto sighed. Great to have her back, right?

Kushina rolling around in the blankets of her bed, pressing a pillow to her face. Mikoto said she isn't allowed to have medicine. "Stupid head.."

"She finally stopped yelling?" Kushina heard Minato walk into the bedroom.

"Just a moment ago." Mikoto said.

Minato sighed, "Hopefully you're better tomorrow. We'll be outside _all_ day tomorrow in the heat." He said to the lump in the bed.

Kushina made a sound of disgust.

"Yup." Minato walked up to her and removed the pillow from her face, earning a whinny protest from the girl.

"Give it back!~" Minato laughed.

"Aw, aren't you cute?" He gave her back the pillow and checked her leg. "You think you'll be fine walking on this tomorrow?"

"Minato, this is Kushina you're talking about." Mikoto said.

"Yeah, yeah. "

Kushina suddenly gasped and sat up, "I just remembered something!" Mikoto and Minato froze, silently hoping. Kushina hooped out of bed and ran out the door and outside the cabin. Minato and Mikoto followed shortly after.

"Yeah, her leg will be _just_ fine." Minato said.

"Where did she go? I swear, she's just like you!" Minato gave her a look.

Kushina ran all the way to Tsunade's cabin, remembering she found something that may have been hers. Last week, during the water balloon challenge, she found a necklace with some kind of crystal on it. She remembered seeing her wearing something like it. Clutching the necklace in her hand, she picked up her pace.

"Kushina?" Tsunade said to the girl who just about flew into her cabin. "Are you alright?"

"Tsunade," Kushina panted, "I found something."

"Oh?"

Kushina held up the necklace she found, earning a surprised gasp from the older woman, "I found it in the lake.." Tsunade gave her a dumb look. Wasn't she almost eaten in that lake, and she picks up a necklace? Tsunade put what she was doing aside and slowly walked up to her, talking the necklace in her hand. She pulled Kushina into a tight hug, thanking her many times for finding it.

"This necklace was given to me by my Grandfather. Thank you." Kushina smiled, hugging her back.

Minato and Mikoto stood at the doorway; smiling like dorks at the scene in front of them. Minato knew Tsunade lost her necklace, and that she was trying to hide her sadness from it. Him and Jiraiya searched for it for hours, and couldn't find it anywhere. Kushina managed to find it when her leg was about to be bitten off. What logic.

Mikoto went to bed first that night while Kushina and Minato sat on the cabin porch talking.

"You're the most idiotic girl I've ever met." Minato said, eyeing her from the corner of his eye.

"You're not so bright yourself, blondie." She glared at him.

"No, you were in life or death situation, and you pick up a necklace. I am judging your logic."

"If you saw something shiny, you'd pick it up too!"

"Not if I'm dying!"

Kushina mumbled some things under her breath, turning away from him. "I didn't die."

"But what if you did?" Minato asked.

"You saved me."

"And if I didn't?" He sounded a little sad, but she thought nothing of it.

"But you did." Now she's acting stubborn.

"But what if I didn't, Kushina? What if I didn't get to you on time? Your leg would be gone or worse, you'd really be dead!" Minato started raising his voice, "It was _my_ fault." He looked at her leg for a painful moment.

"No. It was _my_ fault." Kushina said, "I didn't move.."

Minato shook his head, "_I'm _the reason we both ended up in the lake. I am supposed to watch over you and Mikoto for the three months you guys are here, and look what has already happened. I would gladly go to jail if the situation didn't turn out the way it did."

"Stop acting like you care."

Minato sighed, time to get cheesy.. "Listen, I care about _everyone_ at this camp. Even that little guy that keeps peeing on the wall of the cabin." He scrunched his face up is disgust, "I even care about you. You're an idiot, you know? You kind of stupid for a girl. You're more like a boy, you're strong, and rather short tempered." She narrowed her eyes, "I've only known you for a few weeks. I've learned a bit about you. You need to accept the fact that people _do _care about you," He stood up to leave, "whether you like it or not. "

* * *

**My mind went blank before I started typing this up, sorry for the late update. **


	5. Chapter 5

Minato slammed the screen door shut as he walked towards the girl's bedroom. Tsunade and Jiraiya are having the kids do inside activities in the art and music cabin. He's not sure what to do, so he'll ask the girls what they would like to do. Minato slowly opened the bedroom door and poked his head in. His eyes almost popped out of his head seeing that Kushina was up before Mikoto.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked

Minato blinked a few times. He cleared his throat, "Just surprised you're awake before Mikoto.." He walked over the side of the said girl's bed, going to wake her up.

"Blow the whistle.." Kushina grinned.

Minato nodded, placing the object in his mouth. He inhaled a large amount of air and forced it into the whistle, creating a loud shrieking noise. Kushina laughed as the sound vibrated throughout the room and as Mikoto shot up out of bed. Both teens started laughing at the girl.

"Minato!" Mikoto turned to the laughing blonde.

"It was her idea." Minato pointed over his shoulder to the laughing red head.

"Kushina!" Mikoto accused Kushina this time.

"He's the one who did it." Kushina said, still laughing.

"You guys!" Mikoto was very much awake, and in a little bad mood from the rude awakening.

"Alright, alright," Minato said after he calmed down, "What would you guys like to do today? The kids are doing indoor activities.." Both girls shared a moment of thought.

"Horseback riding? Mikoto asked.

"That would be a _yes_, but one of the younger horses isn't feeling well. So, all the other ones are going haywire." Minato said apologetically.

"How about we go to the lake?" Kushina asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Oh my, Minato~." Mikoto cooed.

"I hate that lake." Minato said, tucking his clipboard under his arm.

"Honestly, I wouldn't even care if we had to clean the Cafeteria. I just want to do something.." Kushina said.

"You really want to clean the _Cafeteria_?" Minato almost laughed.

"While you two clean the Cafeteria, I'm going to hang out with the little guys. _Tootles_!" Mikoto waved, skipping out of the cabin.

"I'm not cleaning the Cafeteria." Minato raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Seriously, what would you like to do? Anything."

"_Anything_?" Minato nodded, slightly regretting giving her the option. "Great!"

* * *

Yup. He's regretting it.

"C'mon! You said so!" Kushina whined.

"This is ridiculous. I'm changing." He turned to go change back into his clothes but Kushina pulled him back and started walking towards the art and music cabin.

"Nope. It'll be fun."

They both had their faces painted green and purple and were dressed in black garbage bags. Kushina wants to scare the little kids, and insisted they do this. She pulled him all the way to the window outside the cabin and ducked down out of sight. Minato gave her a hard look.

"You said we could do anything!"

Minato sighed, "If any one of those kids pee themselves, _you're_ cleaning it up." Kushina gagged, but nodded. Kushina went around the back and Minato went around the front.

"BOOAAH!" They both jumped through each end of the cabin, screaming and holding their hands up.

"KYYAAAAAH!" Many screams and shouts can be heard as the kids jumped and fell out of their chairs. Mikoto was startled as well, but recovered quickly. Tsunade and Jiraiya were standing in the front of the room in shock. That was unexpected. Some kids were hiding under the tables and huddled in the corners away from the two strange creatures. One kid peed his pants. Kushina winced at the sight.

Minato and Kushina gave each other a look and ran out the way they came, leaving the children behind.

"You got some cleaning to do." Minato grinned.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Kushina said as they ran to the washrooms to wash the paint off their faces. They both scrubbed the dark paint off their faces and stepped out of the trash bags. "Wasn't it fun?" Kushina asked.

Minato sighed, "We need to start doing _real_ camp activities.." He said as he stuffed the soiled items in a trash can.

"Minato!" Jiraiya walked into the wash room. Both teens snapped their heads to the door way, "Good job!" Minato raised an eyebrow, "But, Tsunade doesn't think so." Figures. "You have to sing at the bond fire tonight, Tsunade says so." Minato pouted.

"Fine.."

Jiraiya nodded, "It's been a while. The little ones are looking forward to it." He left the teens to finish up.

"You know how to sing?" Kushina asked.

"Minato is a good singer. But, he doesn't want to make a career out of it." Mikoto walked into the washroom shortly after Jiraiya left.

"Thank you, _Minato_." Minato said.

"He and Fugaku had to sing here when they kept pranking Jiraiya." Mikoto said.

"Sounds fun." Kushina smiled slightly.

Mikoto smirked, "Kushina knows how to sing too." Mikoto ran out of the wash room with Kushina right behind her, yelling about how that wasn't true and what not.

"Okay?" Minato finished cleaning up and went to prepare the fire for tonight, along with his guitar..

"Minato!" Minato turned to see Jenna running up to him and smiled, "Are you really singing at the fire tonight?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I am." He scratched the back of his head.

Jenna brightened up, "What song are you going to sing?!"

Minato paused, "I don't know?" He didn't think about that..

Jenna shrugged and pulled something out of her pocket, "This is for you.." She handed him a necklace with uncooked noodles on it covered in glue and sparkles, "I made it myself." Minato kneeled down to her level and took the jewelry in his hand.

"Thank you. It's very nice, Jenna." He smiled and rubbed her head, messing up her hair. Jenna giggled and ran off, probably to get ready for the bond fire as well. Minato tied the necklace around his neck and made way to his cabin for his old guitar. He walked to the side of the dresser where the guitar was set against, "It's been a while.."

...

Kushina groaned as she set the last of the wood in the pile. She's done a few trips and her back is starting to hurt. "I think that'll do." Tsunade said as she set a few sticks and logs into the pile. Jiraiya put some fuel onto the pile and lit a match. Once the fire was lit, and everything was set up, the kids were allowed to come out.

"Oh no, sweetie.." Mikoto went over to a little girl who was about to sit too close to the fire and moved her to a safe distance. _She's definitely going to want kids. Watch out, Fugaku.._

Kushina saw Minato coming from a distance with his guitar strapped over his shoulder on his back. Jiraiya seemed to notice too as he got up and forced the boy in the seat next to him.

"Haha, hey! Minato's going to sing for us!" The children, especially the girls, made sounds of excitement. They all turned their attention to the teenager setting his guitar in his lap.

"Sing barney!" Yelled one kid.

"No! Some country!" Many other kids started to yell out their request.

"QUITE!" Tsunade yelled, silencing the kids.

Minato looked over to Jenna who was on the edge of her log, "Jenna, what should I sing?"

"How about..a love song?" She twiddled her fingers around, having her gaze to the fire.

"A love song?" She nodded. "Alright!" He turned to Tsunade, "What's a good love song?" He whispered.

Tsunade leaned over to his ear and gave him her answer. He nodded and started messing with the tonnage of the strings. Kushina scooted up in her seat as he started plucking the strings. She's more curious than probably anyone here.

; _I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house. If things go wrong, we can knock it down._

Tsunade smiled and started swaying a little.

_My three words have two meanings, there's one thing on my mind. It's all for you. Mm~ _ _And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm. _

The children leaned forward, leaning on their hands. Jenna was smiling happily, listening to the older boy with glee.

_If you're broken I will mend you, and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now. I'm out of touch, I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when you're getting down._ _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now._

Minato looked up to Jenna and smiled at her awe struck expression.

_I'm out of sight, I'm of mind, I'll do it all for you in time._ _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now. Now~_

Kushina stared wide eyed as Mikoto swayed her side to side. He _really_ does know how to sing..

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers, and colour you in._

He looked over to Kushina's shocked expression.

_If things go right we can frame It, and put you on a wall._ _And it's so hard to say It, but I've been here before. Now I'll surrender up my heart, and swap it for yours. I'm out of touch, I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when you're getting down. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now._

Mikoto smiled. She hasn't heard him sing in a quite a few years.

_I'm out of sight, I'm of mind, I'll do it all for you in time. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now. Don't hold me down. I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take. And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm._

Minato looked away from everyone and back to his guitar.

_If you're broken I will mend you, and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now._ _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when you're getting down. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now. I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time._ _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now._

He looked back up.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when you're getting down. And out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now. _

Everyone started clapping when he finished. Kushina just stared dumbly.

"Sing another one!" Jenna chirped.

"Sing SpongeBob!" One of the boys yelled.

"SpongeBob?" Minato snorted.

"I know what you should sing." Mikoto said, "It's another love song though." Minato nodded, waiting for her to go on. "It's also one of Kushina's favorite songs." Kushina looked over to Mikoto at the sound of her name, "I like it too. You should sing it." Jiraiya and everyone else was getting interested.

"What is it?" Minato asked.


	6. Chapter 6

; _White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes. Burnt lungs, sour taste._

Kushina gasped quietly noticing the song he has started singing.

_Light's gone, day's end, struggling to pay rent. Long nights, strange men._

Jenna and the other kids leaned forward, being soaked up by the song being sung.

_And they say, she's in the class a team, stuck in her daydream. Been this way since eighteen, but lately her face seems, slowly sinking wasting. Crumbling like pastries, and they scream, the worst things in life come free to us, cause we're just under the upper hand. And go mad for a couple grams. And she don't want to go outside, tonight. And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland, or sells love to another man. It's too cold outside, for angels to fly._

Minato looked up from his guitar and to the people around him.

_Angels to fly.~ Ripped gloves, raincoat, tried to swim and stay afloat. Dry house, wet clothes._

Minato almost laughed at Jenna's facial expression.

_Loose change, bank notes, weary-eyed, dry throat. Cool girl, no phone. _

He looked over to Mikoto and Kushina.

_And they say, she's in the class a team, stuck in her daydream. Been this way since eighteen, but lately her face seems, slowly sinking wasting. Crumbling like pastries, and they scream, the worst things in life come free to us, cause we're just under the upper hand. And go mad for a couple grams. And she don't want to go outside, tonight. And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland, or sells love to another man. It's too cold outside, for angels to fly._

He looked to his side to Jiraiya and Tsunade,

_An angel will die. Covered in white. Closed eye, and hoping for a better life. This time, we'll fade out tonight, straight down the line. And they say, she's in the class a team, stuck in her daydream. Been this way since eighteen, but lately her face seems, slowly sinking wasting. Crumbling like pastries, and they scream, the worst things in life come free to us, and we're all under the upper hand. Go mad for a couple grams. We don't want to go outside, tonight. And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland, or sell love to another man. It's too cold outside, for angels to fly. Angels to fly~. To fly, fly~. For angels to fly, to fly, to fly._

He looked back over to Kushina.

_Angels to die.._

The ending of his song brought a long silence. He was starting to feel awkward under the little eyes boring into his skull.

"Excuse me while I go punch a wall to get my manliness back.." Jiraiya said, standing up.

"Minato. I haven't heard you sing since you were little…" Tsunade was at loss for words. So were the other kids.

"WOW." Except maybe Jenna. "Sing another one!"

"Nope. No more singing from me tonight. Maybe some other time." Minato said, placing his guitar behind him.

"Then what do we do? It's still early.." Jenna looked down to the prickling fire.

"STORY TIME!" Jiraiya's booming voice startled a few people. Looks like his manliness is back..

"I have a poem!" Mikoto said.

Everyone gave her a bored, silent look. Not even the crickets made a sound. "Kushina..?" Kushina was also giving her a crazy look. "What was that one poem you always told me about?" Mikoto asked.

Kushina gasped, "You mean..?" Mikoto nodded.

Everyone turned to Kushina, silently waiting for this _poem_..

Kushina cleared her throat, "One dark day, in the middle of the night," Minato was already confused," two dead boys got up to fight." Yup. He's already lost. "Back to back, they face one another. Pulled out a knife, and shot one another. A deaf police man heard that noise, and came and killed those two dead boys." She finished the short poem, looking proudly over the confused stares.

"Wow," Jenna said, amazement reflecting off her glasses, "I am so confused."

Kushina laughed, "It's not supposed to make sense."

"I liked it." Tsunade said, "Slightly confusing, though.."

"I have a joke!" Jiraiya raised his hand. "Okay, there are three girls-"

"Of course." Minato and Tsunade said, cutting the man off.

"Let me finish! There are three girls, one with blonde hair, one with black hair, and one with red hair. They all heard about a serial killer. _Knock, knock! _It's the serial killer. They all went to hide."

"Question," Minato piped up, "Why would a serial killer knock on the door?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"The girl with the black hair hid in a dog box," He continued, ignoring the question, "the red head hid in a cat box. And the blonde hid in a sack of potatoes. The serial killer knocks down the door and walked up to the dog box and kicks it. _Woof, woof. _Oh, it's just a dog. He walked up to the cat box and kicks it. _Meow. _Oh, it's just a cat. He walked up to the sack of potatoes and kicks it. _Pooooottttaaaattttoooooeeesss~." _He said in a ghostly voice.

The little children busted up laughing, rolling off the logs and on each other. The three teens just snorted.

"Why the blonde joke, Jiraiya?" Tsunade haunted.

"T-That wasn't a b-blonde joke..?" Jiraiya stuttered, watching as his wife grinded her teeth together.

"I have a scary story!" One of the boys said, "One time, before I went to school, I put a candy bar in the fridge." Minato narrowed his eyes, "But when I came back, it was _gone_." The children _ooo'_d.

"How Kushina and I became friends is a scary story.." Mikoto said.

"What? Did she try to kill you?" Minato asked

Silence

…

"You're kidding, right?"

Mikoto shook her head, "She mistook me as a boy, and beat the crap out of me."

"Not my fault! You looked like a boy, ya know!" A nerve popped on Mikoto's temple.

"Huh?! What'd you say? You dumb dobe!" Mikoto got face to face with her.

"I said you looked like a boy!" A low growl escaped Mikoto's throat as she glopped Kushina off the log. The started rolling around, yelling insults and pulling each other's hair. Minato made a move to separate them, but Jiraiya held him back.

"No. I want to see what happens.." Tsunade punched him in the jaw, making him fall backwards from his seat. Minato shook his head at the man as he made way to the girls rolling around on the ground.

"Ladies…" He kneeled down in front of them, "C'mon, stop or you're going back in early tonight." At that, Mikoto shot up, and walked back over to her seat, acting like nothing happen. Kushina, on the other hand, was still mad. She stood up and walked over to Mikoto and struck her in the shoulder, making her fall to the side. "Kushina, what did I just say?"

"_Hmp_!" Kushina walked back towards her cabin, as Mikoto laughing quietly on the ground. Minato sighed hopelessly. Grabbing his guitar, because he knows if he leaves it, it'll be fire wood, he followed Kushina back to the cabin, leaving a smirking Mikoto in the shadows.

Jiraiya blinked for a moment, "How about we make smores?" He smiled.

Kushina hooped on her bed, and buried her face in the pillows. Minato walked in shortly after.

"I don't want to see anything like that again. There are kids here who aren't even five years old." Minato scolded like some father.

Kushina laughed a little, "That's a normal thing between us."

"Don't care."

"Sorry." Kushina sighed and flipped over to face him as he started playing with the guitar strings, "Are you about to sing again?"

"Yup." He nodded. Kushina sat up against the headboard of the bed, "You seem to be having a bit of a rough time here so far.." Kushina definitely recalls the little problems she's had..

"Whatever." She said stubbornly. Minato smiled.

_; Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. So make the best of this test, and don't ask why. It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right. I hope you had the time of your life._

The people outside smiled hearing the singing in the distance. Kushina sat up straighter, looking to the teen setting across from her.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial. For what it's worth it was worth all the while._ _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right. I hope you had the time of your life._

He pulled some weird faces as he played the long solo. Kushina couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right. I hope you had the time of your life. _

"I bet you they'll kiss in the next two weeks." Tsunade said to her husband.

Jiraiya laughed, "3 days."

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right. I hope you had the time of your life._

"I'm gonna laugh if they kiss tomorrow." Mikoto said.

…

"Bed." Minato stated, throwing a pillow at her face.

"What? No." Kushina said.

"Yes. You caused a scene in front of innocent eyes. _Bed._"

"Mikoto was in it as well! Tell her to go to bed."

"Mikoto listened when I said to stop." Minato crossed his arms over his chest, "Go to bed."

"Yes, _dad._" Kushina plopped face first into the mattress, not even bothering about the quilt.

"That's not going to bed." Minato said as he pulled up the quilt, causing her to roll over.

"_Hey_!" Kushina yelled as he pulled the blanket over her. She kicked the blanket off, and sat up. She wasn't expecting him to be _right _there, so she bumped into him. Both teens fell to the floor with a _thud._

"Really? Look what you did." Kushina accused, lying on top of him.

"What _I _did? _You're _the one that bumped into me." Minato said, "Now get up, you're heavy."

"I am _not_ heavy!"

"Try being in my position right now!"

Kushina groaned as she tried to sit up. Don't know how it happen, both teens were practically in a knot.

"What are you guys doing?"

Both teens on the floor turned to the door way to see Mikoto with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. Minato waved as Kushina froze her movements, face rapidly heating up.

"I'll just," She stepped back, "leave you guys _alone._" She closed the door behind her, leaving the two teens to have some alone time.

"_Really? Look what you did." _Minato mocked her words, pitching his voice, earning an angry pout from the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

"I want to get off!" Mikoto screamed.

"You just got on." Minato said.

"I want to get off. It's scary!"

"Mikoto, you're a few feet off the ground. You'll live."

Mikoto looked over the side of the horse she was currently launched on to and started whining, "I don't think I will!"

Minato sighed and turned his back to the crying girl, "Where's Kushina?" He asked, checking some things off his clipboard.

"Sh-She's still in bed." Mikoto wrapped her arms tighter around the horse, "Can I get down?!"

Minato glanced at her over his shoulder, "Nah."

Mikoto sputtered as he walked away; frequently looking over each side of the animal she was on, looking for an easy way down. She nearly cried out loud when the horse started walking in a random direction.

Minato made his way to the girl's bedroom to get Kushina, placing his whistle in his mouth just in case. "Kushina, wh-?" He stopped in mid- sentence when he saw she wasn't in her bed. "Huh?" He made his way throughout the rest of the cabin, looking for the girl. He found her in the bathroom, huddled up in a corner, face red and breathing heavily. The whistle fell out of his mouth as he rushed to her side, "Kushina, are you alright?"

Kushina weakly squinted her eyes open the best she could, "Mi…" He placed his palm on her forehead to check her temperature. Wincing at the heat of her fever, he scooped her up and made his way back to the bedroom.

He gently placed her in her bed and unclipped his walky-talky from his belt strap, "Tsunade?" The device buzzed a little as the woman voiced back.

"Yes, Minato?"

"We have a problem.."

"What is it?" Minato could have sworn he heard what sounded like Mikoto yelling in the background.

* * *

Tsunade hummed in disapproval as she looked over Kushina. She has a fever, yes. And Minato found her in the bathroom, meaning she may have nausea. "Poor girl.." She placed a fresh cold rag on her forehead to try to cool her temperature some.

"I'll stay with her. You can deal with Mikoto.." Minato sighed.

Tsunade smiled, but saved the teasing, "Alright. We'll take the kids and the cry baby out riding. Stay here and tend her. You know what to do." He nodded as she got up and left.

Kushina looked up to Minato, "You don't have to..stay.." She breathed out.

"Shh."

"Bu-"

"Shh." Minato felt her forehead again and grumbled. Obviously it wasn't going to go away so fast. Sighing he got up to head to the Cafeteria to get her something to eat. She'll need as much as she could get to get through this. Minato got to the door of the Cafeteria when he pumped into Jenna, who was carrying a tray full of cake and sweets.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" He eyed the tray of cavity causers like it was about to combust.

"I heard Mrs. Tsunade say Kushina was sick.." Jenna said.

"Yes, but… What's a bunch of sweets gonna do?" He raised an eye brow.

She cocked her head to the side, looking down to the things she was carrying, "Good things will make her better, right?"

Minato snorted, "Why don't you go join Mrs. Tsunade and Mr. Jiraiya and I'll give these to Kushina, alright?" She smiled and nodded, handing him the tray and running off towards the horse stalls.

Minato shook his head and walked into the Cafeteria, setting the tray on one of the tables. He walked pass the counters and into the kitchen. Opening one of the fridges in the back, he got out the pot of leftover soup from yesterday. Pouring some into a bowl, he put it into a microwave to heat it up. As he waited for the soup to finish, he put the pot back into the fridge and got out a box of crackers. After the _beeper _on the microwave went off, he got the bowl out and set it on a tray with the crackers. He got a few pills and a glass of water, and set it there too.

Sighing, he grabbed the tray and made way out of the kitchen, grabbing Jenna's tray along too. He balanced both trays in his arms as he used his foot to open the doors. Kushina was kicking off the blankets as he walked in.

"Ah, no, no.." He set the trays on the dresser and walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket back up, "You _have _to stay under the blankets, Kushina."

"It's so _hooot_…. " She whined as the blanket was tucked around her again.

"I know. I'm sorry, but you've got to sweat this fever off.."

She grumbled as he walked back over to the trays and got the glass of water and the pills.

"Here.." She slowly sat up the best she could, accepting the offerings. As she gulped the water down, Minato walked over and grabbed the bowl of soup, wrapping a cloth around the hot outside. "Eat this." He frowned when she shook her head, scooting away. "You have to have something in your stomach with the medicine." She stared at the steaming bowl for a few moments before reaching out and setting it in her lap.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, taking a spoon full of the soup.

"Because you're sick?"

"Tsunade is paying you to stay I bet.." She sadly, yet grumpily, said.

"Nope." He took the bowl from her lap and held up a spoon full to her, "Open."

Kushina's eyes widen, "Wha-?"

"Open." He innocently poked the tip of the spoon to her lips.

Kushina stared, slowly opening her mouth. He stuck the spoon in her mouth but couldn't pull it out. Minato gave her a bored look.

"Release."

She narrowed her eyes, shaking her head side to side.

"Release the spoon, Kushina." Another shake of the head. "If I pull any harder, you'll lose your teeth."

She bit down harder, probably bending the metal utensil.

"I've got cake."

Her eyes widen. Minato pulled back the spoon when her jaw fell limp. Chuckling, he held another spoon full to her mouth. "No biting this time."

The pills Minato gave her knocked her out cooled after she finished eating. Minato had just come back from putting the dishes away in the Cafeteria when she bolted up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Minato winced from outside the door hearing her throw up her insides. "Geez.." Once she finished her business and opened the door, her exhaustion must have caught up to her legs. Minato caught her and guided her back to bed.

"I'm gonna die."

Minato mentally rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Just get back in bed."

"Where is Mikoto?" She asked as she plopped back into the mattress.

"Horseback riding. Won't be back for a few days." He said, tucking the blanket back around her.

"What?" She would have shouted, but her voice is weak and scrawny.

"Ha, you're stuck with me." He stuck his tongue out.

Her lips twitched as she twisted on her side, turning her back to him, and went to sleep. Minato pulled up a chair to the side of the bed, just in case. If she throws up again, there'll be a bucket. Though, that may be a gross idea.. He glared at the bucket, hoping it'll shatter.

Kushina ended up sleeping the rest of the day. She woke up finding Minato kicking a metal bucket around.

"W-What are you doing?" Her voice groggy from just waking up.

Minato snapped his head in the direction of the bed, "Oh! You're awake. And, uh.. Nothing." He kicked the bucket into the hallway and closed the bedroom door. "How do you feel? Any better?" He walked over and placed his palm on her forehead

"I feel better.." She tried to distract herself by tugging at the bed quilt.

"That's good. But, you still have a fever." He sighed. "Okay, if you feel better tomorrow, we'll do something.. productive."

She nodded, "Like what?"

"Well, we could get some horses and ride around some?"

She thought about it for a moment then nodded, "Sure! Okay."

"It's settled. Sweat this off tonight. I mean it." He walked over to the dresser and picked up the tray with the sweets on it and put it on the bedside table next to her, "Don't eat a lot." He smiled and walked out the door, leaving a drooling girl staring at the deserts.

Kushina dug into the cake after he left, stuffing as much as she can into her mouth. This may not be the best choice since she's still kind of sick, but who cares?

_Good things will make things better, right?_

* * *

**Small chapter, late update. Oops.**


	8. Chapter 8

; _You're a part time lover, and a full time friend. The monkey on your back is the latest trend. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you._

Minato and Kushina were currently horseback riding in the woods by the camp. Minato was sitting backwards on his horse, singing and playing his guitar. Kushina was behind him, watching the scene.

"Hey, Kushina. Sing with me! I know you know the song. Everyone knows this song." Kushina's face redden at this. She wasn't expecting him to ask her to sing with him. Yes, she knows the song. But..

"Sing the short version with me. C'mon!" He started whining, still playing his guitar.

Her lip quivered in embarrassment, "The…short version?" He nodded. She took a deep breath, "Alright…" Minato brightened and restarted the song from the beginning.

(Kushina, _Minato_)

_; You're a part time lover, and a full time friend. The monkey on your back is the latest trend. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you._

Kushina gulped and hesitated a little.

; Here is the church and here is the steeple. We sure are cute for two ugly people. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.

Minato smiled.

_; We both have shiny, happy fits of rage. I want more fans, you want more stage. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you._

; You are always tryin' to keep it real, and I'm in love with how you feel. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.

Kushina loosened up, feeling more comfortable.

_;_ _I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train. Kiss you all starry-eyed, my body swingin' from side to side. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you._

; Pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me. So, why can't you forgive me? I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.

_; Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo._

(Both)

; Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.

They ended the song and Minato stopped playing the guitar.

"So, you _can _sing." He raised a playful eyebrow at her.

Kushina grumbled and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are we there yet?" She asked, glaring at the rope in her hand.

"Nope."

….

…

…

"Are we there yet?"

"_Kushina.." _Minato warned, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"Are we?"

"Does it look like it?" He said, waving his hands around.

They rode in silence; the only thing heard were the twigs snapping under the horses' steps, until Minato jumped off his horse, causing Kushina to stop.

"What are you doing?"

"I have an idea." He walked over to the horse he was riding and strapped his guitar on the back then walked over to Kushina's horse, and walked it in front of his.

"Minato?" Kushina sat there confused as he walked her and her horse in front. Minato climbed on the horse with Kushina, sitting in front of her to steer the horse. "Wha-What are you..?"

He ignored her and turned to his horse behind him and whistled him up. The horse walked up to the side of them and poked his nose towards Minato, "You want to run, boy?" The horse did some horse noise (I don't know how to describe it..), "Let's go!" He kicked the sides of Kushina's horse, causing it to run forward. Kushina shrieked and launched her arms around his torso.

"Minato!" She buried her head into his shoulder blade, watching as his horse ran a long side with them. She guessed he didn't hear her over the sound of the animals' feet pounding into the ground. Mentally shrugging it off, she tightened her hold as they jumped over a large log.

They ran through a river, water going up and getting them a little wet. Kushina tightened her grip on him as they continued running. Good thing she wasn't sick anymore. Breakfast would be coming back up stream. She watched as the ground below them went from water to dirt as the horses hooped out of the river bank.

Minato made a sharp turn with the horse', only making her hold on tighter. She's surprised her grip isn't hurting him. It's not that she's scared; she's not. She's never been on a running horse with a boy before. It's fun. Even though she's holding on for her life.

Kushina almost screamed aloud when Minato sat up, and stood on the back of the horse. He whistled to his horse and jumped.

"MINATO!" She screamed. She watched as he grabbed a hold on the rope and swung around to the back of his horse. She felt relief wash over her entire body, "Are you crazy?!"

Minato laughed, "Maybe!" His horse ran pass hers and in front. Kushina didn't know what to do, but luckily, her horse did. They raced through trees and clearings until the horses were given a break. Kushina took off her sneakers and walked into the river to Minato.

"You're an idiot."

"Am I now?" Minato raised an eyebrow at the girl glaring at him.

"You don't just jump off a horse! You could have been injured!" She raised her voice, "You're an idiot!"

"Look who's talking." He kicked some water up, splashing her in the face. While Kushina's mind was registering what happened, he back up away from her.

"_HEEEY!_" She started splashing him with anger, but he found it amusing. "What was that for?!"

He blew a raspberry as they continued to splash each other back and forth. By the time she finally cooled down, they were both dripping wet. Kushina grumbled under her breath as she rung her hair out. Minato shook his head side to side, dozens of little droplets flying off and hitting Kushina.

She ignored it as she walked up to her horse and climbed on its back. "Let's go back.."

He shrugged and jumped on the back of his horse, sitting backwards to face Kushina as they headed back to the camp. He unstrapped his guitar and started playing.

_; I've been trying to do it right. I've been living a lonely life. I've been sleeping here instead. I've been sleeping in my bed. Sleeping in my bed~._

Kushina scoffed as he started singing again.

_; So show me family. All the blood that I would bleed. I don't know where I belong. I don't know where I went wrong. But I can write a song~. I belong with you. You belong with me, you're my sweetheart~. I belong with you. You belong with me, you're my sweet._

Kushina laughed at the position he was in on the horse. He was leaning his back on the horse's shoulders with one leg hanging off the side and the other on resting on the back. Funny how they trust each other so much.

_; I don't think you're right for him. Look at what it might have been if you, took a bus to China Town. I'd be standing on Canal, and Bowery. And she'd be standing next to me. I belong with you. You belong with me, you're my sweetheart~. I belong with you. You belong with me, you're my sweetheart~._

Minato smiled and looked up to Kushina.

_; Love~, we need it now. Let's hope for some. So~, we're bleeding out. I belong with you. You belong with me, you're my sweetheart~. I belong with you. You belong with me, you're my sweet._

"You really love singing." Kushina laughed.

Minato snorted, "Yeah, and?" He plucked a few strings, giving her a sarcastic look.

"This camp so far reminds me of that one movie…" She looked down to her hands as she tried to remember the name of the movie she saw when she was younger. "Camp..Camp Rock! That's it!"

Minato gave her a skeptical look, "Camp Rock? Do I look like one of those Boner Brothers?"

"_Jonas _Brothers." She corrected.

"Whatever."

She sighed and shook her head. _Boner Brothers? Really?_

They fell into a dead silence for a few minutes until…

_; Tsunade and Jiraiya, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

Kushina fell back on her horse and started laughing.

; _First comes love, then comes marriage. Then come's a baby in a baby carriage. _

Minato then paused, "Oh my God." Kushina looked at him from the side of the horse, "They already passed the first two steps.." Kushina thought about it for a moment.. Both their eyes widen. Kushina sat up and Minato snapped his eyes towards her.

"BABY!" They yelled put at the same time. They started laughing as Minato continued to pluck a random tune on his guitar. Once they got back to the camp, it was starting to become dark. They put the horses in the stalls and made a little fire outside and talked.

"So," Minato started, "you still want to go home?"

"No." She answered quickly. "I mean," She cleared her throat, "…No?"

Minato could almost laugh, but didn't say anything. They entered another silence with only the fire crackling as the only sound heard. A large grass hoper jumped onto Kushina's leg, scaring the very soul out of her.

"Ahhh!" She jumped to the side and rammed into Minato, both them falling off the log. Kushina's back hit the ground, knocking the air out of her. Minato's hands landed on either side of her head to catch himself.

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

Kushina laughed nervously, "Sorry. Just wasn't expecting that.." Her sentence trailed off as she came to see the position they were in. "Uh, that…"

Minato saw the look she was giving him and slowly started leaning down. Kushina stayed still, the only part of her body moving was her heart thumping out of her throat.

It got to where they were nose to nose. Kushina unconsciously closed her eyes as he inched closer..


	9. Chapter 9

Thunder and lightning struck, causing Minato to stop. Their lips were just a mere centimeter apart. They didn't even move as the sky started pouring rain to the Earth around them, too lost in their own world. Kushina had a half mind to move the rest of the way, but her other half was frozen in its place. Little rain droplets fell from his hair and on to her face, but she didn't care in the slightest. They both were soaked to the bone already, but didn't make a twitch to move. Minato was having a metal fight with himself. Should he do it? Should he not? Should he just get up and pretend like nothing happened?

The good side of him was telling him to stand up and get her inside away from this rain, while the other side of him was telling him to do it, because she doesn't really look like she cares about the water anyway. Deciding, he started to lean back. Kushina felt her chest twist uncomfortably as he started to lean away, but froze when he grabbed the sides of her face and smashed his into hers. Everything seemed to freeze on the spot. The pouring sky froze, the sizzling and dying fire paused, and her heart rate picked up. Getting over her shock, she slowly raised her hands to his shoulder and neck and closed her eyes.

Not even the Gods know how long they were like that; they just know they were out of breath when they separated.

"What was that?" Kushina asked, still catching her breath.

"Heh, sorry about that." He panted out.

She shook her head, "No, it's alright.."

He smiled and leaned back to sit up. He helped her to her feet and walked her to the Cafeteria, which was the closest building for them. Kushina shut the door behind them and slipped when she went to take a step. Minato tried catching her but slipped himself. A small _thud _was heard as they collided into the tiled floor.

"You know what?" Minato said, looking up to the ceiling, "I'm not even going to _try _to get up this time."

Kushina laughed, agreeing with him. Seems gravity has something against them at the moment. No lights were on in the Cafeteria. The only light there is, is the moon and lighting shining through the large windows in on the walls. They laid there in the shadows in silence. No one talked. No one moved. They barely even breathed. They lay there, watching as the storm washed over the camp.

Minato looked to Kushina from the corner of his eye, find her staring at him. Once eye contact was made, he felt her stiffen like a child who'd just been caught. It made him confused. Did he have a bugger hanging out of his nose or something? Pretty sure he doesn't. Before he could even utter a word of question, she turned her gaze to the wall beside them.

"Kushina?"

He watched as she puffed her cheeks out and glared at the wall. Ok.

"_Kushina?_" Her face started to turn a bright red. Was she holding her breath? He lifted his hand slightly and poked her ribs. She jumped, releasing the breath she was holding. Minato laughed quietly as her face faded back to its normal color.

"What should we do?" Minato asked.

"..Play in the rain?" She asked, almost hopefully.

"No. You don't need to be sick again." She pouted.

They both laid there quietly for a while, and after a certain amount of time, they fell asleep. The Cafeteria door opened to revel two adults,

"Oh?"

"Interesting place to fall asleep.."

Tsunade and Jiraiya gave each other a cheeky look. They came back early because of the change in weather, the kids and Mikoto were already in their cabins. Coming to the Cafeteria, they weren't expecting to find two teens lying on the floor. Grinning widely at each other once more, both adults giggled mischievously, reaching to grab the two.

….

Haha.

* * *

Minato sat up on his bed, hair sticking more out in every direction. He narrowed his eyes at the wall in front of him as his mind registered that he was awake. He noticed he was still in his clothes from yesterday, even his shoes. Feeling soft movement beside him, he turned his groggy gaze from his clothes to the other side of the bed. Lying there, sleeping next to him, was Kushina.

"Whoa!" He jumped and slipped off the bed, a loud _thump _sounded as he collided into the floor. Checking one last time that he was _indeed _wearing clothes, he poked his head up to look over the surface of the bed. He scrabbled off the floor and went to the other side of the bed. He slowly walked up to her and peeled the blanket back enough to check if she was wearing clothes.

He nearly melted in relief when he saw she was fully dressed. Sighing, he grabbed his towel and went to shower for the day, thinking nothing if she wakes up before he comes back.

Kushina's eyes winced open about ten minutes after Minato walked out to shower. She was oblivious to the fact that she wasn't in her cabin, in her bed. She sat up, not taking notice that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. The bedroom door opened a moment later, Kushina looked up without thinking. Her eyes almost plunged out of her head at the sight that walked in before her.

Minato froze seeing her awake. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of pants. His wet bangs were pushed up from his face and he had a tooth brush hanging out from the corner of his mouth. Kushina gasped, pulling up the blanket to check her current state.

"Uh, hello? I see you're awake." Minato mumbled, slowly resuming his brushing. He cautiously walked over and grabbed a shirt, her eyes following his every move. Eye contact wasn't broken until the shirt covered his head as he put it on. "Did you..sleep well last night?" He asked awkwardly.

"Di-Did we..uh?"

"No!" His eyes widen. She's fully dressed, isn't she?

Kushina sighed a breath of relief, slowly stepping down from the bed. "Uh, so I'll..see you later?" She asked, backing up towards the door.

He nodded, "Yeah.."

She nodded and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Once she was outside his cabin, she bolted off the porch into the direction of her cabin she shared with Mikoto. She burst through the door and slammed it shut and rushed to the bathroom. Slamming that door as well, she hurriedly undressed and showered.

Kushina avoided Minato for the rest of the day by hanging out with Jiraiya. Wasn't really hard, Minato was avoiding her as well. Jiraiya was starting to get upset with the two. They barely have been looking at each other, but have been stealing glances here and then. Tsunade and Mikoto have noticed as well, and were also getting upset. Jiraiya picked up a hand size soccer ball and threw it at Minato, hitting the back of his shoulder.

Minato turned around and gave the man a skeptical look. Jiraiya pointed to Kushina, silently telling him what he should do. Minato shook his head, picking up the ball and chugging it back, hitting him in the stomach. Jiraiya stumbled back at the impact, and glared at the boy. Grumbling some choice words, he threw the ball at Tsunade next. Tsunade turned around, along with Mikoto, with a confused look.

Jiraiya gestured them over. "What is with these two?"

The girls shrugged, sending the two teens a disappointed look.

"Maybe doing that _thing _to them last night wasn't such a great idea…?" Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"What _thing_?" Mikoto looked back and forth between the two.

"We stuck them both in Minato's bed while they were sleeping." Jiraiya said.

"Oh." Explains where she was then.

Mikoto and Jiraiya turned their eyes to Tsunade as a wicked grin reached the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, you know that spare cabin we have?"

* * *

Kushina walked to the cabin Jiraiya told her about. It was night time, and he was asking her to take a few pillows there. Though, if no one is using the cabin, why would he want pillows to be taken there? Stepping up to the door, Kushina was a little surprised to find it already unlocked. Shrugging, he opened the door. Before she could walk in, something or rather, _someone _pushed her in and bolted the door shut from the outside.

"You guys aren't allowed out until there's been action. See you guys! Have _fuun~._" Tsunade sounded from the outside. Kushina gapped at the door, hearing the woman run off the wooden porch.

"Wha.." Kushina then glared at the pillows. _I blame these pillows.._

"Kushina?" Kushina stiffened at the voice that came from behind her. She didn't dare turn around, but instead stood up and ran in a different direction. She heard fast foot steps behind her and made a sharp turn into the kitchen area to try to slow them down. Didn't work in the slightest. Minato grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. "What's wrong? Why are you running?"

"We're locked in here!" She raised her voice, trying to free her wrist from his grasp.

"That doesn't answer my questions."

"What are you doing here?"

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously wasn't going to get anywhere. "Tsunade told me to get some pillows. What about you?"

"Jiraiya told me to bring some pillows.."

Oh.

"Great." He sighed, walking into the other room.

Kushina gulped, "And Tsunade said they won't let us out unless there's been action.."

Minato froze, blood rushing up his neck. Those freaking… "Re-Really now?" Kushina nodded, even though she's facing his back. Minato sucked in a sharp breath and spun around on his heel to face her. "Do you know what she meant by _action_?"

Kushina blinked, "Fighting? Wrecking stuff? Something like that..?"

"Sure. Yeah, it's something like that. ." He stiffly walked away towards the cabin door. He angrily wiggled the door knob, hoping it'll snap off.

"You-You're going to break it.."

"That's the point." After a few minutes he gave up, and slid down the door in a sitting position.

"Then how about some action? Minato, punch me."

He face palmed. Just.. really, Kushina?

"I'm not going to punch you."

She cocked her head to the side, "Then do we wreck stuff?"

He gave a short scoff, "No.."

"Then what…?" Her sentence faded as Minato stood up and walked towards her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Kushina unconditionally backed up, her back softly hitting a wall. "Minato, wh-?"

He slammed his hand on the wall next to her head, cutting her sentence off with a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

"Minato.." Kushina muttered once they separated. "We shouldn't.."

"Just trust me." He said.

"But by _action_, she meant?"

He nodded, "Do you trust me?" He said, leaning his forehead against hers, grabbing her hand.

She hesitated, but nodded.

He smiled and pulled her down the hall and into the bedroom by her wrist, and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya cautiously opened the cabin door where the two teens were. Mikoto would have come but, Fugaku showed up. They stepped inside and quietly clicked the door shut. It was early morning, and they wanted to see if there was any progress with the two. They scanned the kitchen and dining area, but found nothing. Walking down the hallway to the bedroom, they cracked the door open enough to see a small portion of the room. Opening it all the way, they froze, eyes falling out of their head.

"Hello." Minato waved, leaning against the bed headboard. He was shirtless with mad bedhead hair. The two could only see the upper part of his body. Looking to the side of the blonde boy, they see Kushina. The blanket didn't reveal much, but enough. Her shoulders were bare and it looked like she wasn't wearing a shirt. They turned back to the grinning boy and gapped.

"Good progress…." Tsunade said, turning around to leave. Jiraiya nodded dumbly and followed suit. Kushina opened her eyes and looked up to Minato and smiled, he smiled back.

"Fooled them." Minato laughed, jumping out of the bed and putting his shirt back on. Kushina nodded, sitting up. She was wearing a sleeveless/ strapless shirt. Which led to the misunderstanding.

"Shouldn't we try and fix the misunderstanding?" Kushina asked, walking out of the room with him.

Minato shrugged. They walked to the cabin door and walked out.

"KUSHIIINNNNAAA!" Kushina was suddenly tackled to the ground, "OH MY GOOOOODDD!"

Kushina gapped at Mikoto as her mind tried to understand what just happen. "Mikoto?"

"You and Minato…did..OH MY GOD." Both teens blinked at the girl.

"What?" Minato asked.

"You guys did _it_?" She whispered.

Kushina and Minato gave each other a look, trying not to laugh.

"Minato!" Minato looked over to the boy walking towards them and beamed.

"Fugaku?" Minato smiled wide, walking over to him, leaving the two girls on the ground.

"What was it like? You guys did it, right? Was it good? How much did it hurt? Were you all sweaty? Was it embarrassing? Was it gross? On a scale 1- 10, how much did you like it? It was your first time, right?" Mikoto questioned her.

Kushina gaped at her. "Uh..?"

"Did it feel good? Were you scared? How many times did you guys kiss? How long did it last? Did you do more than one go? How much of your guys' clothes were removed? Or were you both bare?"

"Mikoto, we didn't do anything." Minato said, noticing Kushina dizzy look.

"But, Jiraiya and Tsunade said.."

Minato stifled a laugh, "We fooled them into thinking that. We didn't do _anything_. Honest." He put his hands up in reasoning. Fugaku looked between Kushina and Minato, looking slightly in thought.

"You guys are dating?"

Kushina awkwardly fidgeted under Mikoto, blood rushing to the tips of her ears. "No.."

"Oh. I just thought since, uh…never mind." Fugaku grabbed Mikoto by the arm and drug her towards the children. Mikoto protested a little, still wanting answers.

"So. Yeah, today there's a volley ball game between everyone.." Minato said..

"Oh. Are you participating?" Kushina asked.

He shook his head, "No, I'm the life guard. The game is taking place at the other lake here. You know, the one that doesn't have anything that bites legs." He grinned, almost sadly.

She pouted, "What about Tsunade and Jiraiya?"

"They'll be going on separate teams." He said.

She nodded, "Then, I'll go help them prepare.." He nodded, waving to her and going to prepare himself.

* * *

"Kushina, let's make a bet." Mikoto said, walking up to the girl.

"Alright! What'cha got?" Kushina gave her a determined look, clutching the volley ball to her side.

"If we beat you in our round, you have to confess." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Confess..what?"

"_You know what I mean._" Mikoto nudged Kushina's side with her elbow, "Hehehe~."

"If we win, you have to sleep in the same bed as Fugaku," Mikoto shrugged, "In _only _your socks." Kushina grinned.

"Wha-?!" Mikoto sputtered, her body becoming red.

A whistle blew, catching everyone's attention, "Get with your teams!" Minato yelled, walking into the area. He was in black swim trunks and had a glittery noddle necklace on. Kushina stared and didn't even notice Mikoto took the ball from her hold until she wacked her beside the head with it.

"Come on, dobe!" Kushina growled, snatching the ball back and walking into the water to join her team.

"You ready guys?" Jiraiya asked as the rest of the team showed up. They all nodded as Minato explained the rules to the ones that didn't know. Kushina zoned out, glancing at him from the corner of her eye as he talked. She was jolted out of her thoughts when the ball collided into her face, sending her into the water. Resurfacing, she saw Mikoto clutching her stomach laughing while everyone else was wearing surprised looks. Looking over to Minato, he looked like he was about to stand up from his seat.

He was giving her a worried look. He mouthed her, "Are you okay?" She nodded. She turned an angry gaze to Mikoto and picked up the volleyball. The first round was pretty much only between Mikoto and Kushina. Both their faces and parts of their bodies were red and swelled from the impacts they threw at each other. Minato's eyes went back in forth between the girls as they angrily hit the ball at each other.

This'll be a while.

He sat up straight and stretched his arms behind his shoulders. This caught Kushina's attention away from the task she had at hand. Mikoto grinned as she served the ball, hitting the girl _hard _in the stomach. Kushina winced and fell back. She didn't even bother resurfacing and just watch the bubbles go up and her eyes slowly closed. _Damn you, Mikoto.._

The rest of the teams that went to shore when the girls started their competition fell silent. Mikoto stared wide eyed as she watched bubbles come up from the water. "Ku-…Kushina?"

Minato jumped up from his seat and raced to the water in a flash. He bent down and lifted her up from the water. Everyone suffered a panic seeing her eyes closed and a little blood at the corner of her mouth.

"Di-..DID I KILL HER?!" Mikoto screamed.

Minato winced visibly, "I'll..take care of her. Fugaku, take the stand." Fugaku nodded as Minato walked towards the main building. He set her down on the clinic bed and pulled up a stool. How many times should he thank the heavens for Tsunade teaching him this stuff? He sighed in relief when he felt a strong pulse coming from her and slumped his head against hers. "You're going to be the death of me.." He breathed against her skin, not noticing the goose bumps that formed on her neck. He stood up and picked up his clipboard to search for her families contact number. "I'm sorry, Kushina." He walked out of the room to make the call.

"_Hello?" _A man answered the line.

"Hello, is this Kushina Uzumaki's father?" Minato asked.

"_Yes this is. May I ask who is calling?"_

"My name is Minato; I'm one of the camp instructors that have been watching over your daughter since she came here."

The man hummed, _"What did she do? How much will it cost?"_

Minato chuckled, "No, no. Nothing like that. I would just like a minute or two of your time, if that's alright.."

...

"What?!" Kushina yelled, "No! I don't want to go home!"

"Kushina, I'm sorry. I can't overlook it anymore." Minato said.

"Wait! This last time was _my _fault. Kushina shouldn't have to go home.." Mikoto said.

Minato sighed and shook his head, "No. I can't bend the rule book any more than what I've already done." He turned to Kushina, "Pack up. I'll be taking you home tonight."

Kushina bit her lip as he walked out. Was she really about to cry? She wanted to go home _so _badly before, so what's the problem? She turned to Mikoto, tears starting to weld up in her eyes.

"Kushina.." Mikoto walked up and hugged her, letting her sob quietly on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Kushina shook her head, managing a laugh, "No. It's alright." She released her and went to the dresser to start packing. Mikoto began to help her. "I've had nothing but misfortunes since I came here, really.." She smiled sadly, sniffling a bit.

"But," Mikoto looked over to her, "What about the good things?" Kushina ignored her as she folded some clothing and got her bags out. "I'm coming too!" Mikoto said, getting her bags out as well.

"No!" Kushina said, "I want you to stay here. Fugaku is here, and the kids love you being here.." Mikoto looked down to her feet, "I want you to enjoy your summer." Kushina smiled.

Kushina finished packing her belongings and walked to the cabin porch with Mikoto.

"I'll see you in a couple weeks, alright?" Mikoto nodded as Kushina walked down the step and towards the bus Minato was waiting in.

Minato opened the door flaps to let her in, "You ready?" She nodded, settling her stuff in a seat and sitting down. Minato closed the doors and started the engine. He pulled out of the bus loop and onto the rocky road that leads out. Kushina folded her arms on the top of her seat and leaned her head on them, watching Minato drive.

"Driving a bus looks difficult.." She muttered.

Minato smiled, "Not as hard as one would think."

"Did you drive some of the kids here?" She asked.

He nodded, "I picked up half the kids that are at the camp." He said, turning off the rocky path and out of the shadows of the trees. "You might want to get comfortable. This is going to be a _long _drive." He glanced at her through the mirror.

Kushina nodded and watched the road ahead with him. It'll take a few hours, so why are they going tonight? She wasn't really tired, so she mentally promised herself she'd stay awake with him. Plus an extra few hours for the drive he'll do back after dropping her off. They sat in silence, the wind heard outside as the only sound. Kushina looked over to Minato. She's only known him for about 2 ½ months, and she remembers the things they've done like it was a life time.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Minato said, looking at her through the mirror.

She jumped back and shook her head rapidly, "No! Uh.." She slid down the seat to where she was in-between the two seats on the floor, out of Minato's sight. Leaning her back against the cold steel wall, she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, and stared out the two little windows on the bus door.

"Kushina?" Kushina looked up at the sound of her name.

"What is it?" She sat up in the seat again; they were stopped at a stop sign. Don't really see a point in stopping. They're practically in the middle of nowhere. Plus, no one is out this late.

"Come here." She stood up and walked out from her seat behind him and walked next to him as the bus started moving again, "Are you upset?" He sent her a short glance.

"A little.. But, it's alright." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Minato smiled and shook his head, turning his attention back to the road. Kushina remained standing there. She slowly walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, but quickly looked back to the road. She hesitantly leaned down and kissed his cheek. Minato's eyes widen, he wasn't expecting that..

She went back to her seat behind him and watched him drive just as before. Minato send her many glances through the mirror, but she was watching the road. They came to a stop at a train track that was lit up. Looks like they'll have to wait a little while. Minato undid his belt and turned in his seat to face Kushina. Before Kushina could breathe a word, he grabbed her chin and pressed his lips to hers. The sound of the train zooming pass came to their ears, but they didn't move.

Even after it passed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kushina, I need you to promise me something." Minato said, settling back down in the driver's seat.

"What?" She leaned over the seat a little to get closer. Her eyes watched as his hands gripped the wheel.

"Stay alive. You know how many times you almost died in 2 months?" He raised a brow, giving her a dull look through the mirror. Kushina gasped, mildly offended. "First week of camp, you were almost eaten by Bessie. And she has one eye."

"I wasn't almost eaten!" Kushina gave him a protesting look.

"Sorry. You almost lost your leg. Better?" He sent her a sarcastic look. She groaned. "_Then_, you overdosed on the pain pills I gave you."

"I didn't almost die from that.." She mumbled.

"_Anyone_ can die from that." The bus jolted as it drove over the tracks and onto the other side of the road.

"But I didn't." She grumbled stubbornly. Minato sighed, glaring at the reflectors in the road.

"And then there's the volleyball thing with Mikoto. Everyone thought you guys were going to kill each other. One kid started crying.." Kushina muttered an apology as they turned onto a main highway. Not many cars and people were out, only a few here and there. "My point is," Kushina looked him in the eye through the mirror, "Be more careful." She slumped down into the seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, yeah." They entered another silence. Kushina watched the shadow of the bus come and disappear every time they pass a street light. She doesn't want to go home..

"Kushina, come here." Minato said after a while, patting his lap, giving her a grin.

Kushina looked at him horrified, blushing a deep red. "A-Are you crazy?!"

Minato raised a brow, "Is it a crime to sit on my lap?"

"Well, when you're driving it is!"

He narrowed his eyes at her as they came to a stop at a red light. Standing up from his seat, he walked over to her and picked her up. Kushina yelped and kicked around as he sat back down.

"Keep moving, we'll crash." He chuckled as he buckled the belt and put one hand on the wheel and the other around her stomach. Kushina sighed and settled down and glared at the shift stick.

"We're going to be pulled over.."

Minato _pfft_ed, "No one ever pulls over a bus unless the driver is drunk." The light turned green and he pressed on the gas. "We won't get pulled over.."

"What makes you so sure?" She asked.

Minato shrugged, "Don't know."

….

….

"I hate you."

Minato pouted, "Aw, why?"

"I don't want to go home." She turned her glare to the side window.

Minato rolled his eyes and sighed, "We already went through this. You're such a brat."

"Flake."

"Brat."

"Flake."

…."I'll take the long way, alright?"

Kushina wiped her head to him, "But, that'll take another hour. Just going the regular way is a few hours."

"So what?"

"Never mind." The more time she could stay with him..

Minato turned down a road where she guessed was the long way. It looked abandoned and unused. How does he know about this? On either side of the road is nothing but trees. There are no lights besides the buses headlights. The street at least as reflectors..

A flashing red light caught Kushina's attention on the dashboard. It was heart shaped button… What?

"What's that button?" Kushina asked, pointing to it in question.

Minato followed where she was pointing and snorted, "That's Jiraiya's _special _button. He rebuilt the buses just to add that forsaking button."

"What's it used for?"

"Uhh.." Minato raised a brow. He doesn't know himself. But, he grew up with that white bear, so he has an idea. He leaned over a little and pressed it. A small _beep _was heard and nothing else. "I guess that's it?"

Kushina laughed, "What's the point, then?" They both suddenly froze when the sound of something opening came from behind them. Minato stopped the bus and returned the skeptical look Kushina was giving him. "What was that?"

"I don't know." They both got up to take a look. Minato switched on the isle lights to be able to see well. A few seats down, above the window, there was cabinet door hanging open. A lot of idea's flashed through Minato's head on what could be in there. Kushina stood up on the seat and peeked inside and gasped. Knew it.

"There's a bunch of pictures.." Minato stood up on the seat as well to take a look also. Surely, inside were a bunch of pictures and scrap books. He reached in and pulled them out and walked back over to the front of the bus with Kushina. He pulled out the keys, turning off the bus but kept the lights on. Minato was surprised to see what the pictures were.

"Wow.." Kushina said, looking at the pictures next to him. There were pictures of Jiraiya and Tsunade in their youth at the camp. Minato set half of the book on Kushina's lap and scooted closer together so they both can look at it. Kushina's attention was on one of the pictures where it looks like they're getting off the bus. They rode separate buses, and they both were looking at each other while all the other kids were running around. "Love at first sight…?"

Minato smiled, "Looks like it." There were many other pictures like that one. Either Jiraiya and Tsunade were in the middle of an activity and they were looking at each other, or they were glancing from a distance in the background.

"Oh, look at this one!" Kushina giggled, pointing to one of the pictures. In the photo, Jiraiya was walking a horse and Tsunade and another girl was in the background. Tsunade was glaring at the girl next to her and the girl was practically drooling at Jiraiya.

Minato laughed, "Nice.."

"So they fell in love at the camp. That's why they love it so much..." Kushina said, looking at the photos in awe.

"That's what they said." Minato nodded.

Kushina softly gasped looking at the picture where Jiraiya is standing in the lake with what looks like Tsunade running towards him in the background. Then she noticed the long log behind him in the water. She furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at the next picture where they were both on the ground with Tsunade on top of him. "She saved him…" She mumbled. Déjà vu moment.

"Jiraiya told me about that. He was standing in the lake and didn't see what was behind him. Tsunade tackled him and got him out of the water before anything could happen." Minato said. "Kind of like _some _people I know.."

Kushina ignored him and flipped the page. She couldn't help but smiled at the sight of them at the camp fire with Tsunade watching Jiraiya play the guitar, "Jiraiya sang?"

Minato nodded, "He's the one who taught me how to play the guitar." They both looked to the picture of them horseback riding. The picture was a bit blurry from the movement, but you could see their happy faces clearly. There was a picture of Tsunade helping Jiraiya in the clinic that caught Kushina's attention.

"Did _he _go home?"

Minato nodded, pointing to another picture. Jiraiya was carrying his bags and getting onto the bus. There was a crowd surrounding him and Tsunade was standing in front of the crowd. Who took all these pictures? "He dislocated his shoulder and had to leave the camp."

Kushina gave the picture where Tsunade is hugging him a little sad look. Jiraiya had his good arm wrapped around her upper back and she had hers around his torso. Next to the picture was a note, ' _Till then..' _it said. That was the end of that scrap book.

They closed it and went to the next one. The first picture was of Jiraiya picking up Tsunade by her hips, smiling wide. Tsunade had her arms wrapped around his neck and her face was buried in his shoulder.

"This was the following year at the camp.." Minato said. He remembered Jiraiya saying something about this. "Oh, this guy's name is Dan. He liked Tsunade.." He said, looking at the picture where Dan had his hand on Tsunade's shoulder. A football was in midair, aimed at Dan. Jiraiya was a few yards away with him arm extended out.

"Interesting." Kushina said, scanning some other pictures. One was where they were on different teams for a volley ball game and Dan was serving the ball on Tsunade's team. The next picture was of Tsunade running to the other side of the net where Jiraiya was just hit in the face with the ball. There were multiple pictures of Jiraiya and Dan glaring at each other or fighting, and Kushina found them amusing.

"Tsunade _did _say he was a jealous bug.." Minato said. Same thing with her, though…

They both looked to the last picture on the page of them kissing. Jiraiya was standing up with his guitar strapped on in hand, and Tsunade sitting on a log. Little in kids in the picture can be seen making faces at the sight. Kushina narrowed her eyes at one particular person.

"Is that guy part of some snake race?..." She asked, pointing to a man with long black hair.

Minato sweat dropped, "That's Orochimaru.." He chuckled. The man _does _look like a snake.. Kushina flipped the page and giggled at a picture of them covered in dirt and mud, arms over the other's shoulders.

Minato's eyes darted back and forth between the book and Kushina. He sighed and stood up, causing the book to slide onto Kushina. Sitting back down in his seat, he restarted the bus engine and switched on the headlights. "You keep looking, I'll drive." He said.

Kushina nodded and looked back down to the pictures. There was a picture of Jiraiya with a little boy. But, the little boy is what sparked her interest. The boy had blonde spikey hair and blue eyes. Jiraiya's large hand was on the boys head, messing up his hair. Kushina smiled softly looking at him. He was laughing in the picture with his little arms wrapped around Jiraiya's leg.

Kushina turned to Minato, setting the books aside. She stood up and walked down the aisle to put the pictures back into the cabinet, Minato's eyes followed her movements as she came back up to him. She sat down on the floor next to the driver's seat and leaned her head against Minato's thigh.

They talked about the camp and what their lives outside of the camp are like for the rest of the drive. Kushina found out Minato graduated school three years earlier than the rest of the kids. For some reason, she didn't find it shocking. Minato pulled to a stop in front of Kushina's street and sighed. Kushina stood up and gathered her bags from the seat and walked up to him.

"Uh, I guess..bye?" She gave him a sad look, adjusting her shoulder strap. Minato turned his head away from hers, placing the bus in park. Kushina watched as he stood up in front of her.

"Yeah.." He said.

Kushina's bottom lip quivered a little as she dropped her bags and grabbed the back of his neck and smashed her lips into his. Minato's eyes widen when he was suddenly yanked down. Getting over his shock, he kissed her back.

"Goodbye…" She whispered when the parted. He backed up a little and opened the flap doors as she bent down and picked up her bags. He sat back down as she stepped off the bus. The bus shrieked as Minato took it out of park and set it in drive. They waved at each other before Minato closed the doors and began to drive away.

Kushina watched the bus turned around the street corner before walking towards her home with a smile on her face despite her mood.

_Till then.._


	12. Chapter 12

"Kushina, if you don't leave now you'll be la-!" Kushina's mother was cut off by her daughter swinging open her door and running down stairs and towards the front door.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" With that, she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Wha-?" Both parents gapped at the door. What the heck?

Today was the last day of school for students, and Kushina was more excited than anyone. It has been a year since the camp, a year since she met Minato, and a year since she's seen him. She and Mikoto begged their parents to let them go back this summer, and they had no problem with it. Kushina practically jumped off the bus and raced into the school. Students and staff hooped aside from the running red head. Kushina slid in hallway after hallway until she finally made it to her locker and impatiently threw the stuff she doesn't need and rushed to class.

"Kushina!" Mikoto squealed upon seeing her friend slide into the classroom. Kushina flopped into her seat and gave her a excited look. "I'm already packed! What about you?"

Kushina frown, "Not yet. Help me after school with it.." Mikoto nodded as their teacher came in. Last day of school is basically a free day. Students can either sit around and talk or they can help their teachers pack up and move classrooms. Mikoto and Kushina choose to walk around the campus to see their teachers for the last time until next year.

"The bus should be picking us up around 3 or 4:00.." Mikoto said, looking up in thought.

"I thought you wanted to drive with Fugaku..?" Kushina said.

Mikoto shrugged, "I want to see the children!" Of course. Kushina laughed as they walked towards their lockers. "No need for this junk anymore." Mikoto said, dropping multiple notebooks and papers in a trashcan.

Kushina furrowed her eyebrows together upon seeing her locker. It was over flowing with old papers, and she's never cleaned it out before. "Can I just..light my locker on fire?" _Too much wooorrk~._

"No, you cannot." Mikoto said, "Just throw everything but the textbooks away, ok?" Kushina pouted, grumbling something under her breath and throwing random things in the can. Mikoto sighed, watching more than one textbook go into the trash. She never listens..

The rest of the day went by _really _slow for Kushina's taste. She doesn't care about the teachers. She doesn't care about taking pictures. She wants to go home and pack. That's all. So, when the bell rang for dismissal at the end of the day, she was literally jumping over people's heads to get out of the school. Mikoto was being pulled behind her, yelling many apologies to the victims.

"Welcome back, girls!" Kushina's mother greeted, which went ignored as Kushina yanked Mikoto upstairs. Mikoto managed a wave before she was pulled out of the woman's view.

"Ok then."

Kushina ripped her bags out of her closet, causing boxes and clothes to fall onto the floor. She ignored them and threw the bags on the bed and went to her dresser.

"Kushina, settle down! We have plenty of time." Mikoto laughed.

"Do not care~!" She said, tossing many clothing over her shoulder and onto the bed and floor. Mikoto finally had her all packed in ready in an hour, with plenty of time to go to her house and wait for the bus to come pick them up.

"How much _longer_?" Kushina groaned, sitting on Mikoto's front porch.

"Kushina, it's only a quarter after four. _Patience." _ Mikoto said.

"Don't have any." She rolled over on her stomach, pressing her face into the concrete. Mikoto was going to say something, but couldn't come up with anything. It was true after all. The bus showed up minutes later, honking it's loud horn to let their presence be known. Kushina and Mikoto bolted up, Kushina ran towards the bus while Mikoto went with Fugaku to follow behind.

"Hello!" The bus driver greeted her as she stepped onto the bus. Kushina waved and ran down the aisle and into an empty seat. She brought her guitar with her, so she set it across her lap.

"Kushina!" Kushina looked up to the familiar little girl leaning over the seat in front of her.

"Jenna! Hello!" She smiled. The little girl giggled a little and turned back around in her seat. Kushina turned around in her seat a little to look behind the bus. There, she saw Mikoto and Fugaku behind the bus with Mikoto standing out the top window waving. Kushina laughed and waved back.

After a few hours of picking up the children, they pulled onto a familiar shaded rocky road, with trees guiding their path. Kushina smiled wide at the sight. Multiple cabins came into view and they children started yelling in excitement. Once they pulled up to the side walk and the flap doors were swung open, everyone started pushing each other out of the seats and off the bus. Kushina waited with a rare patience for the last of them to leave before she got off herself.

"This place really didn't change at all." Mikoto said, placing her hands on her hips while Fugaku got her bags. Kushina nodded and headed towards their assigned cabin. Once again, they had cabin 18. They didn't mind. They love that cabin. Fugaku set Mikoto's belongings on her bed before walking out towards his cabin, leaving the girls to unpack. Once they unpacked, they went to walk around the campus.

"Look!" Mikoto gasped, "There's Jiraiya and Tsunade!" Both girls ran up to the two adults.

"Mikoto! Kushina! Long time no see." Tsunade said, giving them both a side hug.

"Especially _you_, "Jiraiya pointed to Kushina, "leaving without saying goodbye." He fake pouted.

"Hey, where's Minato?" Mikoto asked, looking around.

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a look, "Is he even here this year?" She asked. Kushina's smile slowly dropped. He's not here?

"He's here. He's in the Cafeteria setting up the-." Kushina dashed off towards the Cafeteria, leaving a puff of smoke and three struck people in her wake. She ran up to the Cafeteria door and swung it open, hoping she wouldn't hit anyone. Her eyes scanned the room, from the stage to the tables until they landed on a mop of messy blonde hair. Minato was putting cups onto a cart and setting up the dish ware, unaware of her presence.

"_MINATO!_" Kushina yelled, a smile stretching out onto her cheeks. Minato jumped at the sudden voice, dropping one of the cups he had in his hand, causing it to shatter once it hit the ground. He turned around and gapped, eyes going wide and a smile working its way to his features.

"Kushina…" He dropped the other cup he had in his hand and began walking towards her. Kushina ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug. Minato picked her up by her hips and spun her around in a few circles before he set her down of her feet and hugged her properly.

"This seems familiar." Jiraiya hummed, standing in the door way with Mikoto and Tsunade.

Kushina helped Minato clean up the mess and put the dishes away. Then they walked around together while Mikoto spent time with the children.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade are expecting?" Kushina asked as they walked around the lake.

Minato nodded, "She's about three months along."

They both kind of knew it'd happen. Kushina leaned over to get a better look of the water in the lake and didn't notice that she was slipping until she started to fall forward. "Wha!" Minato launched up and pulled her back by wrapping his arms around her stomach. They both fell backwards into the grass, Kushina on top of him.

Minato sighed, "Why does this always happen with us?"

Kushina thought for a moment, sliding off to where she was next to him. "Gravity really hates us.." Minato nodded in agreement. Minato looked over to his side, feeling his elbow starting to feel soggy and smirked. He scooped up a handful of the wet soil and smashed it on her chest and her lower neck. Kushina sputtered. "Wh-Wha? You..?"

"You started it last time." He shrugged, sitting up. Kushina narrowed her eyes at him and scooped up her handful of mud and threw it, but it went over his shoulder.. She growled in slight annoyance as Minato nearly fell over laughing.

"How do you miss that? I..I'm a few feet in front of you!" Kushina pouted. Minato's laughing died down to a chuckle. He leaned down to her level and squished her cheeks together. "Sorry."

"Shuff uf!" Kushina said, cheeked still being squished. Minato smiled and moved his hand to her chin and leaned in. Kushina closed her eyes and leaned in as well.

"Well, at least there's no leg biting this time." Jiraiya said, standing in the shadows of the trees with Tsunade and Mikoto. Mikoto frowned and gave him a hard look, "What?" He gave her a questioning look.

Kushina flipped him over to where his back was in the mud.

Minato pouted and started whining, "Whhhhhhhyyy?" Kushina laughed and set a bunch of mud on his stomach and started making a mud pie. "Always mud.." He mumbled, watching her sculpt the soil.

"Minato?" The walky-talky clipped onto his belt buzzed, Tsunade's voice coming in.

Minato chuckled, noticing whatever she needs he'll have to do covered in mud. "Yes?"

"You may want to come take a look at this. Some kids found something and I need you to take care of it."

* * *

Minato tusked at the sight before him, "How long ago did they find her?" He asked, sliding down the short cliff to get a better look.

"I'd say about fifteen minutes ago?" Tsunade said, looking at the creature in sadness and a little disgust.

"Man.." Minato sighed. A few kids found Bessie on her death bed. But when he finally showed up, she had already passed. "She was ancient. Older than this camp itself." He stepped back up the cliff and made his way to the storage shed for a shovel. When he got there, Kushina as standing in front of him holding up two shovels.

"I'll help!" She smiled, handing him one.

Tsunade and Jiraiya brought the kids inside so that Kushina and Minato could bury the alligator without little eyes watching. They managed to wrap her up and get her in a wagon and wheel her over towards the lake where she tried to eat Kushina a year ago. It took them nearly an hour to dig a hole big enough for the large animal to fit in.

"She's starting to smell." Kushina said, helping him slide her into the hole.

"You're not supposed to smell like flowers when you die." Minato said.

They finally got Bessie into the hole, both them panting from the heavy weight. When they caught their breath, they started shoveling the dirt back in. Once done, Kushina collapsed onto the ground.

"I'm warn out~." She lay on her stomach and pressed her nose into the ground. Minato sat down in front of her. "She weighed a lot."

Minato nodded and started fingering a few strands of her hair. Kushina watched his eyes look over her fiery red hair. Does he find it ugly? Is it too stiff? Does it stand out too much? Kushina sat up and looked down to her lap.

"Like a tomato, right?" Minato looked up in question, hair still in his hand, "My hair makes me look like a tomato.. right?"

Minato remembered when Jenna told her she looked like a tomato. How she stiffened against him and had the sad look in her eyes. He didn't like it.

"You're is beautiful.." He smiled, twisting the strands between his fingers. Kushina froze, not expecting such a thing to come out of his mouth. "I love it."

Kushina looked up from her lap, "You..love my hair? Why?" She asked.

Minato leaned forward, placing a chase kiss on her forehead, "Red is actually my favorite color."

Kushina's eyes widen. She threw her arms around his neck and glopped him to the ground. "You're such a flake.." She nuzzled into his shoulder a light blush staining her cheeks.

Minato blew a small raspberry and wrapped his arms around her upper back, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Hey Lisa, want some crackers with this cheesiness? Hahaha, no.**

**I am so thinking about writing a sequel for Jiraiya and Tsunade. Story is almost completed! Which means I can start on a new one. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Minato and Fugaku sat across from the girls at a table in the Cafeteria, watching them argue. They don't know what started it. When they walked in, they were already in the heat of it. They probably didn't even notice the two boys even sat with them.

"I've had enough Kushina. You started this, now I'm ending it." Mikoto said, standing up from her seat.

"I started nothing!" Kushina said, standing up as well.

"No. That's it; I'm breaking up with you." Minato and Fugaku sputtered at the comment and turned to Kushina to wait for her remark.

Kushina mouth fell agape, "But I'm pregnant.." Both boys busted up laughing, putting their heads against the table. Fugaku was close to falling over in his seat like Minato was about to.

"What? Who's the father?!" Mikoto said.

"You're the father!" Kushina yelled. Both boys bumped into each other as they rolled onto the floor. They can't take it.. What is with these girls?

"_I'm _the father? How is that possible?" Mikoto asked, stepping back a step.

"Psst, Minato.." Fugaku whispered to the blonde on the floor with him, "This reminds me of The Maury Show."

"_You are the baby's father!_" Minato chuckled.

Kushina was about to answer but she started stifling, Mikoto started to as well.

"I'm going to be a father!" Mikoto laughed.

"Imagine that!" Kushina laughed. Both girls dropped to their knees laughing and hugging each other.

Minato and Fugaku stood up and walked over to them.

"So you're pregnant with Mikoto's kid?" Minato asked.

Kushina nodded, "We're gonna name it Squishy!"

"And it will be _our _Squishy!" Mikoto laughed.

Fugaku bit his lip and looked over to Minato, "Just grab your girlfriend.." He said, grabbing Mikoto by her arm and dragging her towards the door. Mikoto whined dramatically, reaching her arms out to Kushina, saying stuff like "Baby come back!"

Minato chuckled and leaned down to pick up Kushina. She yelped when she was thrown over his shoulder.

"I can walk by myself, ya know! Put me down!" Her face was turning a bright pink as her fist collided into his back, and occasionally his backside.

Minato glanced over his shoulder as he walked out the door, "That would be my butt you are hitting."

"T-That would my butt your hand is on.." Kushina sputtered when he adjusted her, his hand sliding up on a _no no_ spot.

Minato looked at where his hand was and shrugged, "Guess we're even." Kushina yelped when he squeezed a bit.

"Wa-Watch it!" She snapped, resuming her punching. Minato chuckled as they walked into the horse stalls where Mikoto was currently whining.

"Don't do it. Don't do it. Fugaku, don't. Do it." Mikoto said. Her arms were squeezing his torso, her face pressing into his shoulder blade. They were both on one of the horses waiting for Minato and Kushina to show up.

"We're horseback riding?" Kushina asked as Minato set her on top the horse.

"Yes, much to Mikoto's displeasure." Minato grinned when Mikoto sent him a hard pleading look. He climbed onto the horse and settled in front of Kushina. "You ready?" He asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Kushina nodded, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not!" Mikoto shrieked.

"Let's go, Minato." Fugaku said.

"No!" Mikoto yelled as the horses ran out of the stalls. Some of the children that were outside, scattered aside when the horses busted out of the stalls. Kushina wrapped her arms around Minato's torso and looked over his shoulder as they ran towards a trail in the woods. Mikoto was chanting on how she's going to die.

"Where are we going?" She whispered in his ear so she doesn't have to yell over the noise.

Minato twitched a little at the warm breathe hitting his skin, "We're looking for something.." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a walky- talky aside from the one clipped onto his belt. "Fugaku!"

Fugaku looked over and caught the device that was tossed at him and nodded, understanding what Minato meant. He clipped the walky- talky to his belt and turned down a side path away from Kushina and Minato. Mikoto protested a little as they went out of sight.

"Wait, where are they going?" Kushina asked.

"He's checking that half of the woods." Minato said.

Kushina leaned up a little, "What exactly are you guys looking for?"

Minato slowed the horse down to a slow walk and looked over his shoulder to her. "When me and Fugaku were little and came here, before I moved away, we buried something a promised to dig it up next time we come here." He explained.

Kushina was getting rather interested, "What'd you guys burry?"

Minato thought for a moment, "Well, we buried a chest. We put multiple items we liked into the chest and buried it so we can dig it up later on. I guess you could say it's one of those time boxes, or…whatever you call them.."

"So, like a memory box?" He nodded, "What's inside?"

Minato shrugged, "It was over 10 years ago. I don't know."

They both jumped when the walky- talky _beeped _and Fugaku's voice came through, "Minato?" Minato snorted and unclipped the walky- talky from his belt and held it up to his mouth.

"What's up?" The device buzzed as a reply came through.

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" Mikoto screamed into the speaker. Minato and Kushina reeled away from the screeching sound, both their ears painfully ringing. Once it stopped, they both stiffen; frozen in their place. Minato blinked and slowly brought the talky back.

"Are you dying?" He quickly pulled it back as a shuffling sound came through.

"No, _we're not." _Fugaku's voiced back, "Minato, found ol' rusty." He said, he voice buzzing out.

Minato smiled, "Be right there!" He handed the walky- talky over his shoulder to Kushina and turned the horse around in the direction they came.

"_Ol' rusty? _What's that?" Kushina asked.

Minato laughed in response.

They went down the path Fugaku and Mikoto took earlier and found them shortly after by a small clearing in the trees. Minato hooped off the horse and helped Kushina down then walked over to Fugaku and kneeled down.

"_That's _ol' rusty?" Kushina asked, kneeling down next to Minato.

Minato nodded, "Yup." He smiled. In front of them was an old tree stump with an arrow going in and out of both sides. The wood of the arrow was warned from the years of weathering and abuse, and the tip was the red- orange, brown color of rust.

"How did it get in there like that?" Mikoto asked.

"We were practicing bow and arrow and Minato got one of his stuck." Fugaku said. Minato mumbled something under his breath and stood up and walked over to his horse. Kushina followed shortly after and took his hand that was extended down to her and got on behind him. Fugaku practically tossed Mikoto on his horse and grabbed the rope to walk along side it on foot.

"Now what?" Kushina asked.

"Look for something out of place." Fugaku said, "Perhaps shiny..?"

"I don't think it's that shiny anymore, Fugaku." Minato said.

Kushina looked around for anything that could be considered out of place. A good few minutes into their silence she saw something sticking out of the ground by an old dead tree. She softly shook Minato's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hm? What is it?" Minato peeked over to her. Kushina pointed to the old tree to show him what she sees. Minato followed where she was pointing, his eyes landed on the tree then the thing sticking out of the ground. Eyebrows going up, he changed the direction his horse was going in and went towards it, Fugaku following shortly.

"What is that?" Mikoto asked, holding onto the horse tightly.

Minato jumped off the horse and jogged over and kneeled down in front of the object, "This is it.." He smiled and started moving the sand and dirt out of the way. Kushina thought it'd be this tiny little hand held chest.

Nope.

"What the crap?" Kushina watched as the two boys pulled an enormous chest from the ground and set it in front of the hole. Minato and Fugaku swiped the sand off the top of it then gave each other a questioning look.

"Do you remember where we hid the key?" Fugaku asked. Minato looked around for a short moment before reaching his hand into a small opening in the tree and pulling out a golden key.

"Do you even remember anything we put in here?" Minato laughed. Fugaku shook his head as Minato unlocked the chest and stuck the key in his pocket. "Ready?" He asked.

Fugaku nodded and helped him open the lid. They both coughed when a puff of dust and dirt shot out and waved their hands around. The girls looked at them curiously from the horses as they looked inside.

"I swear, if there is a dead person in there Fugaku, I will leave you." Mikoto said, not really meaning what she said. Minato laughed as Fugaku looked over his shoulder and frowned. Kushina slowly stepped down from the horse and walked behind Minato as he pulled out a bunch of pictures and toys.

Minato snorted, looking at a few of the pictures as he turned around to Kushina as she sat down. "Look at these." He handed her a few pictures that were in his hand.

Kushina carefully took the pictures in her hands and looked over them one by one. The first picture she saw was a picture of both Fugaku and Minato on a bus. Fugaku was talking to a few of the kids behind him while Minato was pouting with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the camera. Kushina laughed quietly and went to the next one.

Mikoto slid off the horse and walked over and sat next to Fugaku and went through some of their old toys from their childhood.

Kushina's eyes widen at one particular picture. The kids were taken into town, and in the background of the picture was a little girl with long red hair. She nearly dropped the pictures upon the realization. This had to be around the time when she first moved to Konoha. She glanced up to Minato for a moment before going to the next picture.

Her mouth went fell slightly agape. In the picture, Minato was looking behind him to the girl. She had he back to the camera and was walking into a shop. There were a few others were she popped up in and it's surprising.

She felt something glaze her shoulder and looked over to see Minato sitting behind her, eyes widen and brows furrowed together.

"Woe…" She handed him the pictures and scooted close to him so they both can look at them. "That's..uh.." He was at loss of words at their new discovery. Minato looked over to Kushina and smiled, pretty much the only thing they can do at the moment.

They set everything back into the trunk and tied it behind the horses to bring back to camp. Kushina almost stuffed Mikoto in the box for complaining about the horse so much. The children gave them curious looks when they emerged from the opening between the trees dragging an old chest behind them. Once the horses were back in the stalls, they pushed the chest all the way to the girls cabin because it was closer.

"Who would have thought that girl was Kushina." Fugaku said, looking at the pictures. "You don't remember this day at all?" He looked at Kushina.

"I do remember it. I was just moving into Konoha. And now that you mention it, I _do _remember seeing a bus and a bunch of children.." She said.

"Hey guys!" Jiraiya and Tsunade walked into the cabin, "It's starting to get dark. Minato, get your guitar and get your butts out by that fire." The teens nodded and set the things aside.

"I brought my guitar.." Kushina said.

"You did?" Minato asked. Kushina nodded, "Perfect!"

* * *

**I had this almost finished when I was typing it when my computer decided to be funny and shut down, resulting I had to start over..**


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean you're not singing?" Minato asked.

"I don't want to sing." Kushina said, strapping her guitar over her shoulder.

"Oh, well too bad. You're singing." Minato grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the cabin and towards the bond fire that everyone is surrounding.

"Is Kushina singing too?!" Jenna gasped, smiling. Minato nodded as he set his guitar in his lap and started playing with the tonnage.

"Wait! I'm not-!" Minato poked her ribs, making her jump. She glared at him as he took her guitar and started tuning it.

"Can you guys sing a love song?" This time, it wasn't Jenna who asked this. But instead, a little boy with chocolate all over his face. Kushina and Minato blinked for a moment.

"Sure! Why not?" Minato said, handing Kushina back her guitar.

"What? But I-" Minato poked her ribs again, making her jump. He leaned over and whispered something in his ear as Tsunade and Jiraiya came over and took a seat. Kushina leaned away and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine." She sighed and started playing in sync with him.

(Kushina, _Minato_)

; You're a part time lover and a full time friend, the monkey on your back is the latest trend. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.

_; I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train. I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you_

; Here is the church and here is the steeple, we sure are cute for two ugly people. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.

_; The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me. So, why can't you forgive me? I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you._

Mikoto and Tsunade smirked at each other, earning some weird looks from the men beside them.

; I will find my nitch in your car, with my MP3, DVD, rumple-packed guitar. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.

(Both) ; Du, du, du du, du, du du, du, du-

; Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B A start. Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.

_; You are always trying to keep it real, I'm in love with how you feel. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you._

; We both have shiny happy fits of rage, you want more fans, I want more stage. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.

_; Don Quixote was a steel driving man. My name is Adam, I'm your biggest fan. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you_

"I thought your name was Minato..?!" One little boy interrupted, earning a sharp glare from Tsunade. Minato and Kushina laughed as they continued.

; Squinched up your face and did a dance, you shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants-

The children giggled.

-I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.

(Both) ; Du, du, du du, du, du du, du, du-. But you..

Everyone smiled and gave a light clap as they finished. Kushina sighed and set guitar down.

"Are you two dating?" Jenna asked in a small voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Minato and Kushina froze. Mikoto sent creepy, wicked smirks towards them as they gave each other questioning looks.

Minato slowly turned towards the little girl who asked them the same question a year ago, "Uh, yes.. Yes, were dating, Jenna." The little girl's eyes widen.

"Really?!" She clapped her hands together.

"We are, ya know.." Kushina scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"SING BARNEY!" A boy jumped up from his seat wearing goggles on his forehead. He looked like he was around 8 or so years old, but Kushina couldn't be sure.

"Ba-Barney?" Minato raised an eyebrow, "Nooooo.." A girl with brown hair sitting next to the boy pulled him back down to the log and gave him a small smile.

"SpongeBob..?" He mumbled sadly, knowing it'll be turned down. Kushina tried not to laugh as Minato gave her a tired look. Jumping up and standing in front of everyone, she cleared her throat.

"Are you ready, kids?!" Tsunade started laughing and leaned onto her husband for balance as all the kids jump up and started hooping around.

"Aye aye, captain!" They yelled.

Kushina smiled, "I can't hear you!"

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!" They yelled a little louder. Mikoto laughed and stood up to join Kushina.

"Ooooh~. Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Both them sang.. Or how ever it goes.

"SpongeBob SquarePants!" Minato and Fugaku sent each other amused looks. The girls they choose to date…

"Absorbant and yellow and porous is he."

"SpongeBob SquarePants!"

"If nautical nonsense be something you wish."

"SpongeBob SquarePants!"

"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!" They laughed

"SpongeBob SquarePants!"

"Ready?" Mikoto and Kushina threw their arms around each other.

"SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob Squarepants! SpongeBob~…..SquarePants!~" They all laughed as they plopped back into their seats. The air was filled with cheerful laughing and panting until Tsunade let out a loud sharp gasp, silencing everyone.

"Ts-Tsunade, what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked.

"The baby.." Tsunade looked down to her belly and rubbed her hands on it a little.

Jiraiya's eye twitched, "IS IT COMING?!" He panicked. She punched him in the face at his stupidity.

"You idiot! It's only been six months!"

Mikoto suddenly looked around sadly, catching the attention of her friends, "That's right.. Summer's almost over, you guys." The children started whining, "Bu-But that doesn't mean we won't see each other next year!" She waved her hands around.

"Actually, Minato won't be here next year." Minato turned around and pushed the man out of his seat for saying such a thing so bluntly. Kushina snapped her head to the boy beside her.

"You're not gonna be here next year?" She asked. Minato sighed and turned back to her.

"I was _hoping _to tell you in private." He glared at the man lying on the ground.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Minato is finally going off to college." Jiraiya held a finger in the air. Minato kicked his legs off the log, making them fall to the ground roughly. "For 3 years.." Minato wacked him in the stomach with his guitar, making him cough.

Kushina's eyes widen. Three years? She waited impatiently for _one _year to go by, now she has to wait three more? Minato continued to beat Jiraiya with his guitar as Kushina stood up from her seat and made her way back to the cabin, bringing her guitar with her.

Jiraiya received one last glare before the teen got up and followed after her.

"Nice going, you moron." Tsunade said.

Minato caught up to Kushina and grabbed her wrist, halting her to a stop.

"I'm not mad or upset, I'm just a little surprised.." She mumbled as he walked in front of her. He raised an eyebrow at her obvious lie and began pulling her by the arm to the cabin so they can work things out.

"You are mad." He simply stated.

"No I'm not." She grumbled.

"Yeah you are." He squished her cheeks together.

"No I'n nof!" She said.

He frown and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry." Kushina too wrapped her arms around him.

"It's fine." He almost rolled his eyes at the lie, "But, we're all leaving in a few days.." She mumbled. He nodded, biting his lip.

"Kushina." She hummed in response, "Pack your things."

Kushina leaned back and gave him a skeptical look, "What? Why?"

"We're going on a trip for the rest of the weekend." He smiled.

* * *

**Rather short chapter.. I'll try to make the next one not so short. And they're parting again. OMB.**


	15. Chapter 15

Kushina sat in the front seat of Minato's car, glaring at the water droplets rolling down the window.

"I thought it was summer. Why is it raining?" She asked.

Minato glanced over to her, "It's called _Mother Nature_." He said. Kushina sighed and leaned back in the seat and stared at the fabric on the ceiling of the car. Her guitar and belongings were in the back seat; Minato was driving next to her, kind of getting annoyed at how many red lights there are. And it's raining. Meaning things are boring. And Kushina doesn't like boring because it makes her bored, and being bored is boring. She looked over to Minato who was stifling a laugh.

"What's so funny?" She sat up and looked ahead to the road, as if the answer would be right there.

"You look so miserable." He smiled.

"I don't like the rain." She fell back into the seat and started twirling some of her hair around her fingers. Minato chuckled, turning his attention back to the road. Kushina turned her gaze to his hand that was on the stick shift and slowly reached her hand out and set it on top of his and looked out that window like nothing happen.

Minato smiled and flipped his hand around and intertwined their fingers and set his arm on the arm rest between them. "What would you like to do? The rain is starting to pour hard." He said, leaning up and raising an eyebrow to the sky.

"Rain, rain. Go away," Minato leaned his head against the steering wheel and started laughing when she started singing, "come again some other day. We want to go outside and play, come again some other day." She went quiet for a few moments, waiting for the song to sink in. Minato was literally holding his breath, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing. "I thought that'd work!" Kushina groaned.

Minato gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it and putting it on the wheel. Since it's raining, they're not sure what to do. Minato then realized his house isn't far from where they're at now, and he has an in ground pool. Grinning at the sudden idea, he made the next turn that led to his neighborhood.

"Where are we going?" Kushina asked, noticing the change in direction.

Minato shrugged, "You'll see." He got into the turning lane and turned down a side road. Kushina eyed the passing houses curiously, almost sticking her face to the window. They pulled into a driveway made with pavers. The house was two stories high, and looked very expensive.

"Wha-? Who?" Kushina was at loss of words.

"My house." He said simply, stepping out of the car into the rain. Kushina stepped out as well and closed the door. She didn't move though, so Minato had to grab her hand and pull her to the front door. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, they both took their shoes off in front of the door. Kushina's jaw almost fell at the sight. A flat screen T.V, a large fish tank, leather couches, etc.. "You're drooling." Minato laughed.

"Heh.." Kushina gave him a sheepish look.

"C'mon, I want to show you something." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the backdoor that lead to the back porch and pool deck.

"Wow.." Kushina said, looking at the large pool. Minato grinned and took his keys and phone out of his pockets and set them on the outside table then turned to Kushina.

"Do you have anything electronic on you?" She shook her head no, "Any jewelry?" Once again, she shook her head. "Great!" He bent down and scooped her up in his arms.

"Wait! What are you doing?" She asked as he walked out into the rain and stood in front of the pool.

"You know how to swim, right?" He asked.

She had a half mind to say no, "Yes.." He smiled and jumped. Kushina shrieked and latched her arms around him as they fell into the cool water. Minato started laughing at the grim look she gave him when they resurfaced. Kushina pouted and splashed him in the face.

"Ahk!" Minato held his hands up as he moved closer to her. Once he was close enough, he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her up against the wall of the pool. He laughed and splashed some water in her face before going under.

Kushina spit some of the water out that got in her mouth and looked down to see what he was doing. He was just sitting on the bottom of the pool with his arms crossed over his chest. Taking in a breath, she went under as well. Once she was fully under water, he grabbed the sides of her face and brought it to his. Kushina yelped, but recovered quickly and kissed him back. They stayed like that for a while before Minato pulled her back up with him.

After she caught her breath, she splashed him. Minato shook the water off his face and went under water again. Kushina didn't move as he came towards her, but yelped when he grabbed onto her belt. Her eyes widen and she felt the heat of her blush crawling up her neck as she grabbed his hands and tried to pull them off. Getting no progress, she plumped herself under in a sitting position.

Minato's hands remained on her belt, though he made no move to try and take it off. Kushina soon gave up on trying to remove his hands and moved on to try and tickle him, and was shocked to not get a reaction. Minato grinned and pushed her up to the surface by her waist. Kushina narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed _his_ belt, making him jump a little.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she began to undo his belt, and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Y-You did it to me!" She said.

"Yeah, but I didn't try stripping you." He tried backing up, but she pulled him back by his belt. He got nose to nose with her and narrowed his eyes. He too, grabbed onto her belt, and began undoing it. "Have it your way." Kushina squeaked as he pulled her belt off of her waist and threw it over his shoulder and to the back porch area. She backed him up into the wall of the pool and pulled his belt off as well, and tossed it on the porch. They glared at each other for a moment until Kushina took the end of his shirt and ripped it over his head.

"Okay, this is getting weird." He said as she grabbed the waist of his pants. He spun her around and pressed her to the wall and ripped her shirt over her head.

"Ah!" Kushina squeaked, though thankful for the under shirt she had on. But it was see through from being wet, and she's wearing a black lace bra..

"Okay.." Minato laughed, backing up with his hands out in front of him. "Not really sure what we're doing, but.." He turned to step out of the pool, holding a hand over his mouth to try and keep himself from laughing. Kushina's face was the same color of her fiery red hair, though he loves the color, it's also funny.

Kushina had taken his laughing the wrong way. Frowning, she reached out and pulled his pants down, revealing his black boxer pants. She tried so hard to keep her eyes up. Minato froze and slowly turned around to her. Did she really just pull his pants down?

He sighed. It's a little embarrassing to have your girlfriend pants you all of a sudden.. "Guess we _will _have it your way." He stepped down from the steps and walked towards her. Kushina started backing up into the deep end of the pool, and the water level was going up to her nose. She backed up into the latter that was attached and slid behind it to put something between her and Minato for the time being.

Minato walked up and put his hands on the bars, raising an eyebrow at her.

Kushina gave him a smile, "Sorry?" He smiled back and grabbed her arms, and pulled her over the latter.

"If you're sorry, why'd you do it?" He asked, stepping out of the pool with her.

"I did it on impulse."

What? "I've never heard of pulling someone's pants down on impulse." He said. They walked inside and Minato walked off to get some towels and dry clothing. Kushina looked around the house some. _So expensive looking.. _She feels that if she touches it, it'll break. So, she'll keep her hands to herself. A towel was thrown at her head, making her stumble a bit.

"Dry off, and go change." Minato said, walking in. Kushina nodded and walked to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. _So shiny! _She stopped herself from ogling at the bathroom and dried herself off, and changed into the large shirt and sweat pants Minato gave her. Unlocking the door when she finished, she walked back into the living room. Minato walked up and took her wet clothes, then went upstairs to wash them.

Kushina took a seat on the couch and waited for him to come back down. He took a seat next to her once he came back and started playing with her damp hair.

"What would you like to do?" He asked, making a little braid. Or, he tried to braid it. It looks more like he just twisted it. Kushina shrugged, shifting to give him a better angle at her hair. Minato gave up on braiding, and just ran his fingers through her hair and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the Xbox under the television and smiled. Reaching over to the coffee table, he picked up one of the two black controllers and turned the console on. "Ever played Xbox?" He asked.

"A few times I played some fox game with Mikoto's little cousin, but other than that, no.." She answered as he handed her the other controller. She watched the T.V screen as he pressed _Play Game. _"Call of Duty?" Minato nodded as the screen went to the games main menu.

"A gift from Jiraiya a while back." He said, adding her to the list and starting the game.

Kushina's eyes widen the words '_NAZI ZOMBIE_' came in big red letters on the screen. Minato bought one of the guns off the wall and went up to up to one of the barriers. Kushina tried to do the same, but this wasn't the same as the fox game. Every time she went to look down, she looked up. _A_ meant jump, right trigger shot the pistol in her hand, and she kept going in circles. Minato laughed as he watched her part of the screen.

"What do I do?" She asked as a zombie climbed in from a barrier in front of her. Her vision was on its feet as it walked up to her. She managed to back up when it wacked her and let Minato stab it. He paused the game and shifted them to where she was sitting between his legs facing the screen. He put his hands in front of hers and restarted the game. Kushina watched his fingers as they pressed the buttons and tried to copy.

She accidently threw a grenade at Minato and panicked.

"You little.." He pinched her cheek after the grenade blew up around him, but it didn't affect him. Kushina sighed in relief that she didn't kill him as he leaned his chin on the top of her head.

"Do the grenades not work?" She asked.

"You can't kill your teammate." He said.

"Oh." She smiled when she finally killed one. She decided to stick by Minato until she gets the hang of the game. Minato walked up to a door and opened it and went inside, Kushina followed after. "What is that?" She asked, gesturing to the box that was in the corner. Minato walked up to the box and opened it. Some music played as a bunch of guns came in and out of view before stopping on a particular one.

Minato switched his pistol for a flare gun then switched controllers with Kushina for a moment to get her a new gun. She got the flame thrower. Better than nothing. He gave her the controller back and watched in amusement as she spun in circles, setting everything in her area on fire. And setting herself on fire.

"I love this!" She said, spouting fire at the zombies ripping the wall down. "Wait, what happen?" She asked as she ended up on the ground, holding a pistol she thought she traded.

"You got down." He laughed; shooting the zombies that stepped out of the wall and revived her. "If you're not revived right away, you'll lose your guns." He smiled.

Kushina grumbled as she angrily set a few on fire. She suddenly jumped when a small cat jumped on the coffee table in front of them. "You have a cat?" She leaned over to pet it as he paused their game.

He nodded, "You have any animals?" He asked.

"I have a Kyuubi." She said, looking to him over her shoulder.

Minato blinked, "You have a nine- tailed fox?" She nodded, "Wha?"

"Every time someone sees him, they get scared." She said, starting to regret telling him from the look he was giving her.

"What's his name?" That's kind of cool.

"Kurama.."

He gave her a reassuring smile as they went back to the game. Kushina spent the whole weekend with Minato. (Not in the same bedroom) He took her home when the time came, and said another painful goodbye. The following week, he went off to college to start his three years of scholarship. Kushina went back to the camp every year, knowing that he wouldn't be there.

Also not knowing the surprise that awaits her after the third year comes around.


	16. Chapter 16

Kushina groaned as she fell face first into the wooden floor. She drove for hours just to get here. Sighing, she pushed her bag across the floor and towards the bed. Standing to her feet, she placed her hands on her hips and heaved a sigh. She came alone this year because Fugaku and Mikoto are expecting their first child. So, Fugaku didn't think it would have been a good idea for her to come. Mikoto is 21 and Kushina will be turning 20 this coming July, but they both still act like dramatic children.

The sound of the cabin door slamming shut, and the lock clicking caught her attention. Spinning on her heel, she peeked her head out the bedroom door to take a look, but found nothing. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly walked towards the door. Did a little kid run in? She saw movement from the corner of her eye and turned to it, but it disappeared.

"If this cabin is haunted, I'm setting it on fire." She could have sworn she heard someone snort, but if also could have been her imagination. She walked towards the kitchen area where shuffling was heard. A dark figure slid quietly against the wall beside her in the shadows, unseen. Biting her lip, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall. "Not funny. Come on out!" She raised her voice.

The figure grinned, which went unseen by the woman ways away. Grumbling, Kushina turned around to go back to her bedroom, but stopped when something zapped pass to the hallway behind her. She spun around and ran in the hallway and started feeling for the light switch. Turning it on, she found nothing.

"What the?" She was now utterly confused. She walked to the bathroom door and opened it, checking inside. She then went to the living closet, but found nothing in there either. Seeing something dark run towards her bedroom, she closed the door and ran after it. Seeing nothing once she slid into the room, she slumped down like an old lady, about to give up and take a nap. "Are you joking?"

A chill glazed her skin, causing her to jump around fast enough to catch a glimpse of the black figure running back to the kitchen area. Growling, she ran after it. Sliding into the living room and kitchen area, she turned on the light. She walked into the living room and scanned every corner and crack. She pouted.

"Yeah, I'm setting this place on fire." She turned around and walked out. Something tapped her shoulder, making her turn around. She whaled in agony seeing nothing there once again. Pulling at her hair, she stomped to her bedroom and plopped on the bed. About a minute later, something warm touched her cheek, but as fast as it was there, it was gone.

Kushina bolted up, her hand flung to her cheek. "WHAT THE CRAP?" She fell back onto the bed and covered her face with the pillow, mentally screaming. _I'm being harassed by the dead. Fantastic. _Throwing the pillow off her face, she stared up to the ceiling. Suddenly, the blanket underneath her was flung around her body. A layer covered her face as the warmth that appeared vanished into thin air. Raising an eyebrow, she sat up and swung her legs off the bed. "Fine! Let's play."

She walked out of the bedroom and stood in the center of the cabin, waiting for something to happen again. A pillow from the living room was thrown at her, hitting her in the face. Not expecting that, she fell back. Something caught her before she could hit the ground and set her down gently. Before she could look behind her, the figure disappeared. _Huh? _

"If you're just going to catch me, there's no need to throw things, ya know!" Jumping to her feet, she threw the pillow back into the living room turned around right when the figure jumped at her. Screaming, she closed her eyes as her back hit the floor. Standing up once it disappeared again; she started backing up towards the door to leave. _This is getting scary._

She turned around and grabbed the door knob, but was roughly spun around. Her back hit the door and her wrists were pinned to the wood. _A person? _She felt the hot breath of someone against her cheek, sending cool chills down her neck.

"I missed you." She froze when the man spoke. Her wrist fell limp is his hold and her eyes snapped open as tears started stinging their way through. Her heart rate started to pick up and her lip quivered.

"Minato?" She whimpered.

The said man's eyes widen at the sight of tears rolling down her face. He released her wrist and let them fall to her sides and grabbed the sides of her face. Leaning down to her eye level, he wiped the salty tears away with his sleeves.

"Yes?" He spoke.

"You..You idiot!" She bolted forward; her arms went around his torso as they both collided into the ground. Her hands went to either side of his head as her legs straddled his hips. "Don't do that!" She fell forward, her face going into his shoulder, "I should just kill you." Her muffled threat came. She felt him scoff and shift. He lifted her face to where they were face to face and staring at each other.

"Sorry?" He gave her a smile.

She glared at him and smashed her lips into his. Minato laughed into the kiss as he stood them both up to their feet. She began backing him up towards the bedroom, bumping and hitting things as they went. Managing to make it by the bed, Minato pushed her back. That's when something came to her mind.

"Did Jiraiya and Tsunade plan this?"

Minato smiled, "They don't even know I'm here yet."

"Are you staying?" He nodded, "Where?" She asked.

"You're in _my _cabin, missy." Her eyebrows went up. _Huh? _

"But, I was assigned this cabin..?"

His smile widen, "I know." He leaned in to where he was hovering over her.

Kushina's face turned a bright pink, "There's only one bed..!" He nodded, smiling wider, "Bu-But.." She started laughing when he started tickling her sides and stomach and tried to get him to stop.

"Is that a problem?" He laughed along with her as her fist clutched his shirt.

"N-No!" She breathed, "Stoop!"

He leaned down and started putting butterfly kisses on her neck, making her laugh harder. He finally stopped and let her catch her breath.

"I'm gonna kill you." She panted. He gave her a cheeky smile in return. She then remembered something. Eyes going wide, she bolted up, ramming her head into Minato's shoulder, causing her to fall back.

Minato pouted and rubbed his throbbing shoulder, "That hurt, _rhino head_." Kushina mumbled some choice words as she held her forehead and sat up again, slowly this time. "I see you're still thick headed as ever."

Kushina ignored the comment and grabbed his hand, "You _need _to see her!" She pulled him out of the bedroom and towards the cabin door. Unlocking it, she pulled him out.

"Who?" He asked as he was pulled towards the Cafeteria.

Kushina turned to him and smiled, "Tiffany." They went around the back to the back door and went to the back stage in the Cafeteria, where Tsunade, Jiraiya, and a little girl were standing.

"Their kid?" He asked, looking at the little child with pale blonde hair wearing a pink dress. Kushina nodded and whispered something in his ear. Minato gave her a skeptical look before nodding and walking towards the curtains behind Jiraiya.

Kushina grinned as he bolted out towards the man, tackling him off the stage and into the trash cans at the bottom. Instead of helping her husband out, Tsunade laughed as he emerged from the can with a grim look upon his features.

Usually someone would say a friendly '_hello_' when they haven't seen someone in 3 years. But _no. _He was tackled into a trash can.

"Daddy?" A little voice sounded. The girl looked over the stage to her father that was sitting with his legs coming out of the sides of the garbage. Jiraiya gave his daughter a sheepish smile as he tried to get out. Minato disappeared out of their view and showed up next to Kushina, who was trying her best not to laugh too loud as the grown man fell over.

"You owe me." Minato said, lifting her up in his arms and walking out the back door and back to their cabin.

"Damn that kid. I'll get him." Jiraiya groaned as he finally got his butt out of the can. Tsunade can still be found laughing as he walked back up on stage. His daughter came up and wrapped her arms around his leg as he walked, and giggled as she swung back and forth at every step he took.

Kushina and Minato sat in the cabin for the entire day, talking and catching up. Kushina told him about Mikoto's pregnancy and about her new car. Minato told her the highlights of his time in college and few other things.

"You moving out of your parent's home anytime soon?" He asked.

She pouted, "Not yet." He grinned and pulled her towards him and laid back on the bed.

"There's plenty of room at my house." He mumbled into her ear.

Kushina's eyes widen, "You don't mean..?" He nodded. "Really?!" She smiled wide.

He nodded, smiling wide as well, "Really." He was suddenly glomped back, causing both them to roll off the bed.

"Thank you! I love you so much!" She said the last part with no control. They both froze from their spot on the floor.

Minato's eyes widen, "What'd you just say?" He asked softly.

"I..love you?" She said hesitantly, "I love you, Minato."

Minato blinked for a moment, face slowly turning red. It's expected, right?

"Are you okay?" Kushina asked, sitting up to get a better look at his face. Her hands went to the sides of his face. Is he sick? Minato groaned and grabbed her wrist and pulled them away from his face and stood from the ground. Kushina gave him a dejected look as he stood in front of her, "Minato?"

"Saying something like that all of a sudden…" His face started to cool down as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small hand held box, "you really are a numbskull."

Kushina's violet eyes darted back and forth between the object in his hand, and the man kneeling down to her level on the ground.

"But, I love you too." She held her breath as he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring, "Kushina Uzumaki," How many times has she cried because of him?, "will you marry me?"

* * *

"Wait! What happen next?" A little girl pressed, wanting to know more of the story.

Minato looked around to the children boring holes into his being and smiled, "After the three months at the camp, I took her back home and helped her pack her things. She moved in and we married around Christmas." He said.

"Then what?" A little boy asked.

"Kushina ended up pregnant with our son somewhere along the lines." He looked down to the little boy curled up in his lap, sleeping soundlessly.

"Where is Kushina now?" A girl with pink hair and a red headband asked. Minato looked up to her and smiled softly.

"She's in a happy place." He said.

The children whispered and sent him sad looks. He expected this, but they don't need to do that.

"What do you mean?" She asked, frowning to the grown man stroking his son's blonde hair.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Did she..? You know?" She was afraid to ask.

Minato blinked, "She's in bed." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the cabin behind him.

A few of the boys scoffed. They all slumped in relief. Minato could almost laugh.

A woman stood at the cabin window, her long red hair swaying in the light breeze coming through. She woke up a while ago when the kids asked Minato to tell them a story. She just couldn't take her eyes away, and couldn't stop listening. It may have been against her will, but she's glad she came to this camp those years ago.

Minato looked over his shoulder a little and smiled to the woman leaning out the window.

"S-So, you guys fell in love at this camp?" A girl with black hair and pale lavender eyes asked, twiddling her fingers together. Minato looked back over to the children in front of him and nodded.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade fell in love here as well." He looked over to the girl with pale blonde hair and grinned.

"My mom told me this camp is magical." A boy with black hair and matching eyes said, looking at the grown blonde man with wonder.

Minato laughed, "Mikoto said that, huh?" The girl with the red headband and pink hair slowly walked up and sat next to him, and poked his son's cheek.

Kushina smirked from the window, seeing the little girl looking over her sleeping son. Kushina pushed herself from the window and walked towards the bed. It was getting late and she was starting to get tired. Minato must have noticed too because he started sending the children off to their cabins and walked in shortly after.

"Come to bed." Kushina said, watching him sit in a chair next to the bed, "You need to rest. We're horseback riding tomorrow." She almost started whining when he snorted. Minato stood up and walked towards her and kneeled down in front of her. She was sitting in front of him on the side of the bed, giving him a questioning look. "You okay?" She started running her fingers through his hair.

He nodded and stood up, glomping her down on the mattress and pressing his face into her stomach.

Kushina sighed, "You're heavy." When she didn't get a reply, she sat up on her elbows. _He's already asleep? _Smiling, she leaned back and ran her nails through his hair.

"I really love this camp." She mumbled and fell asleep also.

* * *

**Was not sure how to end it. As I said before, I'm thinking about writing a sequel for Jiraiya and Tsunade. But, for right now, I'm starting on my new MinaKushi story which is another AU. How many of you guys thought she died there for a moment? Thanks for reading! [Rolls away]**


	17. Bonus Chapter 17

"Aw, c'mon! Smile for the camera, Minato!~" Jiraiya sang, holding the camera over the seat towards the young boy, "The camera loves you!" He got a picture of the boy glaring at him, with Fugaku's back next to him. "That wasn't a smile.." He frowned and fake pouted.

"I want to go home." Minato grumbled, "I didn't want to come to this stupid camp in the first place." Fugaku turned back around in the seat and gave the blonde a mildly apologetic look, "Fugaku drug me here." He narrowed his eyes to the Uchiha next to him, mentally noting to kill him later. "Where are we even going? We've been on this bus forever."

"25 minutes, kid." The older teen sweat dropped. This boy is obviously not enjoying himself, "We're going into town for the play that's taking place. I'm sure you'll like it." Jiraiya offered a smile, but soon was replaced with a frown when the young boys glare hardened. It's actually kind of scary..

"What play is it?" Fugaku asked.

"We don't know." Tsunade said, pushing Jiraiya over to take a seat next to him, "They never tell. So, it's a surprise."

Jiraiya smiled and turned back to the boys, "Last year it was Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." He pointed out; trying to ignore the looks he was getting from the Namikaze kid. "Uh..um..-" Really?

Fugaku scrunched his face up in question, "Watch us get some _Rapunzel_ or _Sleeping Beauty.._" He said.

"I'm staying on the bus." Minato mumbled, "I'm not watching some stupid play."

"Didn't want to get off just a minute ago..?" Jiraiya asked.

"I change my mind." Minato shrugged.

"Alright, you can hang out with me and Jiraiya. How's that?" Tsunade tried, receiving a scowl.

"We're not getting anywhere with this guy.." Jiraiya said. They made it to the town and pulled into the market parking lot. Once the buses flap doors were swung open, Minato hooped over the few seats in front of him and ran off the bus, not letting anyone off before him. "He's going to be a handful this summer." Jiraiya said, standing up with Tsunade and Fugaku.

"I wanted to come here this summer, but not alone. I begged him to come with me.." Fugaku scratched his neck as they stepped off the bus, "He said 'no', but his Aunt agreed, so.."

"His Aunt? What about his parents?" Tsunade questioned, looking at the blonde haired boy narrowing his blue eyes at the bus tire.

Fugaku frowned, "Minato was-.. He doesn't _know_ who his parents are.." Tsunade and Jiraiya frowned and dropped the subject.

"We'll just say he's Jiraiya's kid." Tsunade shrugged, "You _do_ seem to have some kind of attachment to him." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and stared at the boy for a moment. It was for a moment, but he caught it. Minato's eyes down casted and he frowned, but was soon replaced with another glare.

"Fine." Jiraiya agreed, "That makes you his mother, Tsunade." Tsunade nodded and shrugged. They walked over to him and set a hand on each of his shoulders and guided him towards the town.

"Hey! I said I was staying!" Minato protested, stomping his feet in the ground to halt them.

"Nope! We're going to walk around before the play tonight," He looked down to the angry boy and winked, "_son._" Tsunade giggled at the disgusted look Jiraiya was given.

"Ew.." Minato's eye twitched.

"As a small gift, Jiraiya and I will buy you both a T- shirt." She said, looking over and smiling at Fugaku, "What are you guy's favorite color?" She asked.

"Green!" Fugaku piped up.

"Red.." Minato mumbled. He gave up on walking and was currently being drug along. "I don't want a shirt."

"I'll get a matching one for myself." Jiraiya smiled as the four of them walked into the clothing store.

"I actually want a green one. I'll match with Fugaku." She and the brown haired boy went to one side of the store while Jiraiya drug Minato to the other.

"Why don't you go hang out with your _girlfriend_." Minato spat, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at all the clothes racks he was pulled pass.

"What size shirt do you wear?" Jiraiya asked, ignoring his last comment. "I'm guessing a small/ medium, right?" He twisted around and lifted the back of his shirt collar to check, "Around there." He mumbled.

"Let go!" Minato slapped his large hands away.

"_Touché." _Jiraiya pulled one of the vivid red shirts down and tossed it on Minato's head, "There. Now be happy." He said, getting one of the larger shirts. Minato huffed and walked to the check out with him and paid for the shirts. Tsunade and Fugaku joined them shortly after and they made their way back on the streets.

"I wonder if they still have that one ice- cream stand.." Tsunade mumbled, looking around. "I don't see it anywhere."

"You mean _that _ice- cream stand?" Minato grumpled, pointing to the pink and white stand in front of them.

"Oh. Yes." Tsunade blinked. How had she not seen it?

"Let's get some." Jiraiya said, walking over with Tsunade. Fugaku stood by a bench with Minato, grinning at the looks he was sending off.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Fugaku asked. Minato furrowed his browns deeply and glared at him, silently letting him know he's here on _his _doing. "Yeah.."

Minato scoffed and shook his head. His eyes scanned the area, taking notice of the lake of people here. In the valley space next to them, something red caught his eye, making him snap his attention there. His eyes widen at the red strains he saw before they were gone a moment later. Standing up straight, he ran down the valley in search for what he saw.

"Minato- Where are you going?!" Fugaku called after him. Jiraiya and Tsunade walked over and looked around in question.

"Where'd he go?" Jiraiya asked.

"He ran that way." Fugaku said, pointing to the valley between two buildings. Tsunade and Jiraiya gave each other a look before they too went down the valley.

Minato slid around a corner, but stopped, "Where..?" He looked around and frowned, not seeing any evidence on what he saw. A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, making him jump around and pound his fist into the first thing he saw.

"Oof!" Jiraiya grabbed his gut and fell to his knees, "Well.." He grinned weakly. Fugaku and Tsunade stifled a laugh as Minato put his hand up in reasoning, giving him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I- I didn't- uh.." Minato tried to apologize.

"Why did you run in the valley, Minato?" Tsunade asked, kneeling down to pat Jiraiya's back.

"I saw something." He said, looking around the corner again.

"What?" She questioned.

"I think it was.. hair." Tsunade blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"Well, I'm sure there's lots of hair here.." She said, looking around on the ground and corners.

Minato sighed and turned around to walk out the way they came, "Never mind. It was probably nothing." He walked to the end of the valley before he noticed none of them were following, "Are you guys coming or not?!"

"W- We're coming, Minato.." Fugaku sighed. He gave the two teens a look before he followed after the grumpy boy.

"Is he always like this, Fugaku?" Jiraiya asked, walking up next to him.

Fugaku shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets, "He's usually very calm and happy. But, when Minato is angry.. You know, " He grinned sheepishly, "it's not pretty."

"I can hear _everything_ you guys are saying, you know." Minato called over his shoulder. The three of them sighed, deciding to just walk around before the play would be starting. Tsunade and Fugaku went into a shop, leaving Jiraiya with Minato.

"Smile!" Jiraiya said, clicking the camera. All he kept getting was a scowl and a glare, nothing close to a smile. "Aren't you a little bundle of joy.."

Minato huffed and turned his back to him, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes slowly went over the people until they locked on a particular girl. His mouth fell agape and his eyes widen, seeing the long red hair flowing down her back. Jiraiya saw this and snapped a picture, happy he wasn't pouting or grumbling.

"Uh, I gotta-" Minato ran towards the girl as she went into a shop, leaving Jiraiya behind.

"Hey! Minato!" Jiraiya shoved the camera in his pocket and ran after him. Minato had kneeled down outside the door the girl went through and was peeking inside, "Are you stalking?"

"No!" Minato furrowed his brows towards him, "I'm not you."

"I don't stalk anybody!" How offending..

"Shh!" Minato bit his lip and bolted inside. Jiraiya sighed and stayed outside, looking across the street and waited for Tsunade to come out. Minato scanned each isle he passed, looking for the girl, "Where did she go?" He halted to a stop and scrabbled to get out of view upon seeing her. Narrowing his eyes, he scooted a few boxes aside on the shelf to see her.

His blue orbs watched as her violet ones scanned the things on the shelves and her fiery red hair swayed behind her at every movement.

"Hey, mom!?" She voiced out, causing him to jump and wack his head on the metal shelf. The sudden noise seemed to have caught her attention. His eyes widen when she looked over and started walking towards him. He ducked down and went into the isle over, hoping she didn't see him. "What the..?" She questioned.

Minato then questioned what he was doing. Is this really stalking?

"Kushina! I'm down here, sweetie." A woman called, who he guessed was her mother.

"Kushina..?" He whispered, "Her name?" He watched as she walked a few isles down and disappeared out of view. He sighed and stood to his feet. A hand landed on his shoulder, making him whirl around.

"Whoa-! N- No hitting! No hitting." Jiraiya backed up, holding his hands out in front of him. He sighed in relief when the boy relaxed, "Okay, c'mon." He grabbed his shoulders and started pushing him in the direction the girl went in.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Minato asked, trying to turn around.

"You like her so much, let's go meet her." Jiraiya grinned.

"No! No, stop!" Minato wrapped his hands around the Jiraiya's big wrist and tried to pull them away, but soon found himself being pushed towards the girl with the long hair. "Uh.." He bit his lip.

"Hello!" Jiraiya waved, "I'm Jiraiya. Are you guys new here?" He asked.

"Oh, hello." The older woman smiled, "And yes, we are. But, we're actually passing through. We moved in father from here." She then looked down to the girl standing next to her, "This is my daughter, Kushina."

"Hi. This is Minato, my _son_." Jiraiya grinned, looking between the two kids.

"_Son_? You look a little young to be a father.."

Jiraiya shrugged, "Yeah, you could say that." Both of them looked down to the kids, noticing that they were silent. Jiraiya's grin widen, seeing the two staring at each other, "Say something.." He whispered, pinching Minato's shoulders.

Minato jammed his elbow into the teens stomach before turning his eyes back to the girl, "Hi.. I'm Minato Namikaze.." He waved.

"Kushina Uzumaki.." She said distantly.

Jiraiya chuckled quietly, seeing the smug look the girl's mother was giving her daughter, "Are you guys staying for the play tonight?" He asked.

"I want too! But, my parents don't." Kushina narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Really?" Minato asked, stepping away from Jiraiya a little, "You really want to see the play?" She nodded. There was a silence as Jiraiya and Kushina's mother stared at each other, silently working something out.

"Alright." She sighed, patting her daughters head, "Go on."

"Great! Minato and I are from the camp around here, and we all came here to see the play." Jiraiya smiled, "There are plenty of other children she could meet before you guys leave."

"What?" Minato and Kushina asked in sonic, giving the elders a look.

"You'll let me see the play?" Kushina asked. Her face broke out into a large grin when her mother nodded, "Awesome, ya know!" She shouted. Her hand swung to her mouth and her cheeks flushed, "I- I mean.." She looked up to the boys she just met, a little embarrassed from her outburst.

Minato's cheeks got a little rosy color to them, "Let's go!" She nodded and ran out of the isle with him and out the store, once again leaving Jiraiya behind.

"Minato?" Tsunade and Fugaku called, watching as he ran out of the store and down the street with a girl. They both snapped their heads to Jiraiya as he proudly walked out.

"What was that all about?" Tsunade asked, watching the two retreating backs disappear in the forming crowds of people.

* * *

"Did we run too far?" Kushina laughed, looking around the people. It was night time and the play was about to start and they were looking for Jiraiya.

"Maybe." Minato grinned as he scanned the heads of people, looking for a familiar white main. "There they are." He pointed to the three people walking in the distance. Kushina stepped up and grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards them. "Wah!"

"There you guys are!" Jiraiya yelled, "Where have you guys been?" Kushina stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We were looking around." Minato said.

Before Jiraiya could yell again, Tsunade stepped in, "Let's just go get our seats." She guided all of them through the crowd and found the right amount of empty seats and sat down. As they waited for the play to start, Kushina, Fugaku, and Minato talked some.

"Where'd _you_ guys go?" Fugaku asked, grinning at them.

"We, uh.." Kushina looked to Minato for help.

"We just looked around. _Really_, that's all we did." Minato said, "_She _nearly got lost in one of the stores." He looked at Kushina from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"I-.. Whatever." Kushina turned her attention to the stage as the lights were dimed down, "I think it's starting!" She gasped. Fugaku and Minato sighed and slid down in their seats at the sight of the tower and the woman with the long hair sticking out of it.

"Rapunzel.." They grumbled. Of course.

Throughout the whole play, Minato's eyes kept sliding to the girl next to him. He watched the way her eyes glimmered at every action that took place on the stage, and as her mouth went agape. At least she's enjoying herself. He'd snap his eyes back to the stage when she'd look his way, and pretend he was interested in the play. But he wasn't..

"Did you have a good time, Kushina?" Her mother asked, setting a hand on her shoulder, "We should be going. We have a long drive ahead of us." Kushina nodded and turned to the four standing in front of her.

"Thank you. I had a great time, ya know!" She smiled, eyes sliding down to the blonde standing in front of her. "Thank you, Minato." He nodded and smiled. Jiraiya sighed as he looked between the two.

"How about a proper 'goodbye'? You guys may never cross paths again.." He said, giving Minato a small push. Tsunade and Fugaku grinned and nodded in agreement. Minato and Kushina hesitantly stepped forward to each other.

"Um, goodbye? I had a great time.." Minato scratched his neck. Kushina sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed his shoulders and brought him into a friendly hug, surprising him, "W-Wha-?"

"I'm glad I met you." She leaned back and placed her fist on her hips and blew her bangs out of her face. Minato watched the red strains fall back into place, not taking notice of the coos that were coming from behind him. "But ya know, you look like a wimp. But, you're kind of cool."

Minato's face went blank. Wimp? He narrowed his eyes, "You look like a brat." She narrowed her eyes as well, "But, you're kind of a brat."

"_Brat_?" She growled.

"Oh.." Jiraiya ran his hand down his face. So close.

"We're back to being grumpy.." Tsunade sighed.

"I'd say the only thing good about you is your hair." Minato stepped forward, almost nose to nose with her.

Kushina paused for a moment. My hair? She mentally shook herself. Yeah right.. "What kind of sarcasm is that?" She stepped the rest of the way, getting nose to nose with him.

"I think we should be going.." Kushina's mother grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, "Thank you again!" She waved and walked away. Minato turned his back and started walking towards the bus, glancing over his shoulder for a moment, also catching Kushina's glance. They both snapped their gazes away and disappeared from the others view.

"Never again, huh?" Minato mumbled as he stepped on the bus.


End file.
